Never Grow Up
by Kryzanna
Summary: With Iruka's senior class graduating soon, he decided to end their schooling days how they started; with a field trip to the local gardens. But where are the smiling, cheerful students that he started out with? What happened to those friendships? Maybe some last minute bonding can change things; maybe even bring them back together...or at least get them to interact...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. Hello. Unlike the majority of my fics, this one is only going to be a few chapters in length. I just really wanted to write something lighthearted and simple, and also involving the reconciliation that I believe should be sought out during the fading days of high school. We all have our problems in high school; but when it comes down to it, it's just high school, and if you might never see those people again, what's to lose by making your peace with them, or even maybe repairing what there once was?**

**I'm rambling. Enter the antisocial teenagers! **

**Warning: May contain yaoi, bad language and potentially traces of lemon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The brakes of the bus whined in protest as the vehicle ground to a halt at a red light. The passengers all groaned in annoyance as they were jolted forwards in their seats by the sudden stop. Iruka Umino looked over his shoulder in surprise. That was the most sound he'd heard from his students since they'd gotten on the bus about half an hour ago.

He sighed heavily as he surveyed the thirty or so students who were sitting dejectedly in their seats; all wearing expressions that indicated that they were just waiting for this field trip to be over. All he could hear was the sound of the tapping of portable games, or texting…or some dangerously loud music blasting from headphones. The atmosphere was seriously lacking any form of life, and it was getting him down.

"…Before we left the school they wouldn't stop complaining," he commented sadly to Kakashi Hatake, the other teacher currently supervising on this bus. "And as soon as they get on…Just nothing! What is wrong with these kids?"

"We're not kids," someone drawled from near the back of the bus –Iruka didn't manage to catch which one of them it was.

"I'm sure they'll brighten up," Kakashi assured him; his eyes smiling reassuringly at the younger teacher. "It's the end of their senior year; they're bound to be overjoyed about finally graduating from high school."

"…That's cool and all," Ino Yamanaka commented from a few seats back; not even bothering to look up from her cell-phone, "But I don't see why we had to take a stupid trip to the public gardens." There was a low murmur of agreement; and though Iruka was glad that they were finally at least acknowledging each other's presence, he was a little put out that it was in opposition to his field trip.

"Don't you remember how you all came to these gardens when you started junior high?" he reminded them nostalgically, "I thought it would be nice to end your high school days the same way they started!" All he received were scoffs and grunts in response.

What had happened to his students? Where were those peppy, bright-eyed, eager kids he had started off with years ago? Who had taken them and replaced them with these sulky, moody creatures obsessed with technology and uninterested in outside, group activities and even each other?

"Gaara, turn your music down," Iruka called out with a sigh as he turned to look back at them all. Gaara's eyes were closed, but from the way he was bobbing his head very slightly, it was apparent that he was still awake. "Gaara?"

"He can't hear you, sensei," Naruto pointed out; obviously playing some kind of portable game –and losing, apparently.

"Tell him to turn it down, then, someone," Iruka sighed in exasperation, "He's going to ruin his ears…"

"Lee, text Gaara and tell him that Iruka-sensei's being a mom," Naruto commented with a small frown of concentration.

"On it!" Lee exclaimed; his cell phone already in his hand.

"Lee; you're sitting right next to him," Iruka pointed out with an incredulously look at Kakashi. "Ino, who can you possibly be texting?"

" –Sakura," Ino informed him.

" –She's sitting two rows behind you," he reminded her.

"It's a private conversation, _duh_," was her reply; as though he was some kind of stupid.

"Kakashi?" Iruka begged; hoping for some help.

"They'll be fine once we get to the park," Kakashi assured him with a shrug; the bus finally jerking back into motion. Again, the students all let out grumbles as they were jostled in their seats, but then settled back into silence.

"I remember when we first brought them out here," Iruka sulked, "…They couldn't get on the bus fast enough! They sang 'ninety-nine bottles of beer' and we had to separate Sasuke and Naruto because they were arguing so much; and they were just all so excited!"

"…You'd rather they were singing 'ninety-nine bottles of beer'?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "If I recall correctly, it drove you crazy and you threatened to make Naruto ride on the roof if he dared to take another bottle of beer off the wall."

"I'd rather deal with a Sakura-Ino screaming match than this silence," he replied sadly, "When did they stop loving field trips?"

" –When we stopped being little kids," Neji replied flatly from somewhere behind him.

"I appreciate the answer, but no need to be rude," Iruka retorted.

The rest of the ride to the gardens was just as silent.

It was slow going because there was a lot of traffic, but since it was still early in the day, it didn't matter too much. Iruka was determined that before the trip was out, he would see those happy, exuberant faces again! They were in their last weeks of high school, for crying out loud! They could at least _pretend_ to get along or be sad about leaving each other. They'd been together since grade school!

Finally, the bus arrived, and Iruka and Kakashi got up to lead them off the bus. It took them a moment to realise that none of their students were making any move to get up from their seats. Iruka cleared his voice loudly, but either they didn't hear him or were plain ignoring him.

"Lee; text everyone on the bus and tell them that we're here?" Kakashi asked simply. He received a thumbs up from the dark haired teenager and about forty seconds later, phones vibrated and ringtones sounded and everyone looked up; moodily beginning to head towards the front of the bus. With a sigh of relief, Iruka started heading off the bus, hearing a, "Watch where you're going, bastard," from Naruto; likely directed at Sasuke, like usual. At least some things never changed.

The other two buses had arrived as well; the students on them all piling out from the vehicles with equally low levels of enthusiasm. Muttering and texting, they all spilled out through the entrance gates and into the park.

"Stop texting," Iruka scolded when he saw that Sakura and Ino were now walking side-by-side and still had their eyes glued to their phones.

"I'm sending a tweet," Sakura informed him flatly.

"What are you tweeting?" Ino inquired curiously.

" –Well check my twitter," the pink-haired teenager rolled her eyes, "You better be following me!"

"I am, okay!" Ino exclaimed, and then laughed, "'Worst field trip ever, FML. Hashtag snoozefest'; totally retweeting that…"

"…Are they speaking English?" Iruka inquired incredulously to Kakashi, "Neji, what are you doing over there?" he added when he saw that Neji was taking a rather up close picture of a flower with his phone.

"…I have to put this on Instagram," he retorted haughtily, "It's _artistic_."

"It's tacky, that's what it is," Shikamaru snorted as he slouched past, "Just coz you put a filter or two on it; doesn't mean it's art."

"Excuse me? I have like seven thousand followers," Neji shot back; sticking his nose in the air and scoffing at how untrendy Shikamaru was.

"You hear that, Kiba?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Seven thousand followers. On Instagram."

"Yeah, yeah, Neji's a tool, blah, blah," Kiba sniffed, "Yo, can you text Naruto and tell him to quit cheating?" He was stumbling along playing with his PSP; apparently against the blonde, who was walking a few feet behind him.

"…Shika –tell Kiba that it's not cheating if you actually know how to play the game," Naruto snapped back irritably, and then gave the air a victorious punch as he apparently defeated Kiba in whatever game they were playing.

"Okay guys!" Asuma hollered out as they all reached the centre of the park, "We're here to celebrate your graduation! You had such a great time here when you started school, so we thought it'd be nice to bring you back here, so –" That was all he managed to get out before the broody teenagers promptly ignored him and started fanning out. Iruka, Kakashi and Kurenai all joined poor Asuma as he stared in disbelief at the way that none of the students seemed even a little bit interested in what he had to say.

"…Where did that respect go?" Asuma sighed dejectedly, "They used to cling to my every word; they were terrified of me."

"Well, I suppose children grow up," Kurenai admitted; patting him on the back reassuringly. The four teachers looked out across the year group and saw to their dismay, that the majority of their students were sitting at the picnic tables or under trees; still on their bloody technology. Iruka noted a little bitterly that at least Kurenai and Asuma's classes were being a little bit social; chatting a little bit amongst themselves.

But his class…There was none of that.

"Go on Kakashi," Iruka sniffed huffily, "You're their Dean! Get them involved!"

"…They're fine, aren't they?" Kakashi commented with a lazy yawn from where he had already settled under a nice tree with his favourite book.

"Are you reading porn again?" the younger brunette hissed fiercely, "In front of the children?"

"Oh please, Iruka," Kakashi rolled his eyes, "If the rumours I hear are true, most of them are already familiar with the content detailed in this book." Iruka actually blushed a little at this; not wanting to think that any of his sweet little babies had been tainted by the world just yet. But he couldn't help but be curious…

"Who?" he inquired innocently.

" –Telling you would just be interfering," he replied teasingly, "…And would breach the uh…student-teacher confidentiality agreement. And you'd no doubt try and give them a 'talk' and they already got enough of that during Sex Ed. No teenager wants their teacher advising them about sex."

"Put away the book, Kakashi?" Iruka sighed weakly. "Look…Sakura and Ino are probably texting each other and they're sitting at the same table! At least Juugo's feeding the ducks; Suigetsu and Sasuke are just sitting there listening to music…" He suddenly seemed to notice that Asuma and Kurenai had started wandering over to where their classes were lounging; probably to make an effort to get them interacting like normal human beings. Hands on hips, he huffily decided that they were going to foster comradeship whether they liked it or not!

Kakashi watched in great amusement as Iruka, with his face set determinedly, stalked over to the closest group of his students and demanded that they hand over their electronics to him. From the scowl and the scoff, he was ignored; but it appeared that he was threatening them with detention or something because eventually, they folded.

Slowly, Iruka worked his way around his class, tossing all manner of technology into his backpack and then dumping it down beside Kakashi.

"What's going on?" Tenten complained, "I was in the middle of a round of Candy Crush."

"Yeah; and I was about to beat my high score on Temple Run!" Karin sniffed.

" –That's enough," Iruka informed them sternly, "We're going to play a game. An actual game. What the hell is wrong with you guys? Last year you all got along so well, and there was none of this tweetergramming and instabooking. And now all you do is tap away at your game things and your phones…"

"_Tweetergramming_?" Ino hissed in disbelief and Neji scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't care," Iruka sighed, "We're going to play Seaweed."

"Seaweed?" a couple of people muttered in confusion and his mouth dropped open.

"Come on; I'll re-teach you," he assured them, taking off his shoes. "Kakashi, I'm going to need your shoes as markers. In a swift movement, Kakashi had kicked them off from where he was lounging, and Iruka swiftly marked out a relatively large rectangular area.

"Okay, Lee, you can be the first one 'in'," Iruka informed them as he made all his students line up on one of the lines. "You yell something, and anyone who fit those criteria has to run to the other end. You have to run around and try and tag as many people as you can. When you tag them, they have to freeze in place and try and tag people! Doesn't that sound like fun!" From the scowls on his student's faces, they thought quite the opposite. Lee obligingly jogged out to the middle of the area.

"I'll call out something," Iruka offered with a bright smile, "And if I say 'seaweed' you all have to run! So…anyone wearing…anything black! Go on; you have to run."

"This is stupid," Ino sniffed as Lee tagged her as she casually walked straight up to him.

"That's because you're not even trying," Iruka pointed out, "Okay…everyone who's left here; run to the other end!"

Apparently 'running' wasn't in the to-do list of anyone playing. In the first round, about half of them were already tagged and standing there looking bored.

"Can I at least have my phone?" Sakura called out with a sigh.

"No! Anyone with an 'A' in their name!" Iruka hollered, and watched as a few people began moving across the line again. He watched as Suigetsu half-heartedly reached for Naruto. The blonde dodged aside his hand and laughed cockily as he skipped past him.

"No fair!" Suigetsu complained, "You dodged!"

"You're just too slow!" Naruto cackled; passing over to the other side and into safety.

"Okay; I'm totally getting you next time," Suigetsu vowed as the blonde stuck his tongue out at him tauntingly.

At the moment, only Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba and Tenten were still left running, and it had only been two rounds!

"Seaweed," Iruka called out, just to be mean to them all. All four of them started walking, but then Lee, who had been masquerading as a stationary seaweed, suddenly came up behind them; aiming to tag them. Automatically, Naruto slithered away; leaping past Gaara and Sai and then dive rolling past Suigetsu and onwards to safety. Lee had immediately abandoned Naruto, and was now chasing Kiba through the web of seaweed.

Despite Lee's effort, all four of them made it to the other side.

"Thought you were going to catch me!" Naruto cackled.

" –Okay, that's it!" Suigetsu exclaimed, "Guys, don't let Naruto through!" Iruka was a little surprised to see that his students were no longer slouching. Indeed, they actually looked a little –dare he say it –_interested_.

"Seaweed!" Lee called out again; his thick brows set in a determined line. Naruto gave a yelp as Lee was immediately hot on his tail, and he was suddenly being accosted by his classmates' flailing arms trying to tag him. Kiba jeered as he danced over into the safe zone –Tenten having gotten tagged on the back by Kankuro. She cursed crossly; seeing Naruto tumble into the grass –safe.

"You're getting sloppy, idiot," Sasuke smirked down at him as the blonde dusted grass from his hair.

"They're ganging up on me!" Naruto snapped hotly, "You try it!"

"I'm just _better_ than you," the raven retorted with a wicked smirk.

"Oh it is so on," the blonde growled.

" –If you have brown hair," Lee called out with a grin.

"No fair!" Kiba yelped, managing to get about halfway before he almost bowled over Hinata, who had been standing there shyly and trying to look almost invisible. But apparently running straight into the seaweed counted as being tagged, so it was just Sasuke and Naruto left.

"Seaweed."

Both Sasuke and Naruto took off; determined to be the last man standing. The game was in Sasuke's favour though, because the entire class was pitted against Naruto for some reason, and as he made a wild dive for the safe zone, Lee managed to tap his foot; the blonde letting out a defeated cry.

"No!" he exploded as the class all smirked in satisfaction, "I _demand_ a rematch!"

"Yeah, come on; this round was no fair," Tenten scoffed.

"Naruto, you be in this time," Iruka decided, rubbing his hands together gleefully. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glared at the triumphant raven. Sasuke just tucked his hands into his pockets as though he really couldn't care less, as the class lined up again.

"If you…have ever been chased by the cops!" Naruto shouted out smugly. Gaara and Kankuro glared at him; stepping out across the line. The blonde immediately leapt into action, racing up and tagging Kankuro, but Gaara swerved aside.

"Run, Gaara!" some of his classmates cried out, and the redhead suddenly sprinted off with Naruto hot on his tail. Iruka had never seen Gaara move so fast! But Naruto was faster, and tapped him on the shoulder; the redhead tumbling to the ground with a loud curse. Puffing, Naruto wheeled back around with a wicked grin.

"If you've ever been caught giving head at school!" he cackled.

"That's no fair!" Ino squealed in outrage as Sakura shoved her across the line. Iruka's eyes nearly fell out of his head as Tenten and _Suigetsu_ also crossed over.

"Suigetsu, what the hell?" Karin snapped in irritation.

" –I'm just fluid with my sexuality!" Suigetsu informed her simply, before launching off as fast as he could towards the other end. Naruto let him go; focusing on getting Ino first. Tenten, more agile than he'd anticipated, managed to narrowly avoid him.

"If you've ever made out with someone older than you!" Naruto called out, and Iruka just looked over at Kakashi incredulously. The older teacher had joined him on the side-lines and was apparently very amused at this turn of events.

"Well…that's one way to play the game," he noted with a chuckle as a large portion of the class started running –actually _running_, of all things! Naruto called out seaweed for the rest of the class, and instead of focusing on anyone else, he made a beeline right for Sasuke.

The Uchiha ducked around him; smirking to himself as he rolled past Lee and Sai, and neatly avoided the dive that Gaara aimed at him. The redhead glared up at Sasuke; this being the second time he'd eaten dirt today.

"If you got drunk on New Year's."

Iruka and Kakashi actually took a step back and watched as the number of runners slowly began to dwindle. Apparently their competitive spirits had been riled up, and the seaweeds did not want to let anyone through. Naruto appeared to also be directing game plans to try and win.

And then the only person left was Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke," Naruto dared, crouching low in anticipation of the raven's quick change of direction. Sasuke was breathing heavily; already having had a few close calls. Naruto was panting as well; determination in his eyes. Sasuke suddenly turned into a blur as he darted to one side; Naruto taking off a split second after him. The raven was visibly thrown to find his chosen route suddenly blocked by Suigetsu and Juugo, having to make a dramatic change of direction. Naruto cackled in delight; leaping through the air to fiercely tackle him in the back; dragging him to the ground triumphantly.

"Yes!" Naruto whooped in delight; perched on Sasuke's back in a victory pose.

"Moron!" Sasuke snorted, bucking up and sending him flying forwards onto his face. The whole class laughed, and Iruka had to smile. It had been a while since he'd heard his class laugh like that.

"You made me get grass-stains on my shirt," Sasuke growled flatly as he got to his feet.

"Sensei, we played your game…can we have our –" Ino was about to say, when instead, Kakashi stepped up, tapped her on the shoulder and childishly declared;

"Tag. You're it!"

Iruka wasn't sure what it was, but it seemed as though the phrase, "You're it!" activated some childhood ingrained reflex for everyone to scatter across the grass away from Ino; watching her warily.

"Kakashi-sensei, no fair!" Ino pouted; stomping her foot.

"No tag-backs!" he teased; folding his arms.

"_Ino's it_!" Sakura laughed mockingly.

"Hey, shut up!" Ino crowed; lunging for her friend and then missing as Sakura skipped away with the chant, "Ino's it! Ino's it!" The blonde furiously jogged over to where Neji wasn't bothering to pay proper attention, and pushed him in the back.

"_Neji's it_!" she shouted, and he turned to look at her irritably.

"I'm not playing," he informed her flatly.

" –You can't just say you're not playing," Ino sniffed, "You're _it_."

"Come on Neji; don't be such a fucking tool," Kiba snapped.

" –Language, Mr Inuzuka!" Iruka scolded as Neji sulkily stepped forwards, aiming a half-hearted swipe at Tenten; who immediately leapt back a pace.

"Hey, Tenten; let me tag you," he scowled; trying to catch her again.

"Not happening," she assured him; skipping back a safe distance. "I don't want to be it!" Neji changed tact and walked over to Shikamaru; who avoided him neatly.

"No fair," the Hyuuga complained; trying to lunge for someone –anyone, "Guys, this isn't funny. Guys; come back…"

" –But you're _it_," Kiba pointed out flatly. Neji approached his shy cousin, Hinata, who was watching him warily.

"Come on, Hinata; I don't want to play," Neji grumbled, but she immediately darted out of reach before he could even get close, "Someone…Just someone let me…"

"You're so _slow_, Neji," Suigetsu teased wickedly.

" –Can't catch me!" Naruto goaded, darting past the Hyuuga with a smirk. "Neji watches soap operas!"

" –Only 'Days of our Lives'!"

"…Neji cries when he gets his hair wet!" Sakura giggled.

" –That was only once; and it was because I fell in the pool!" Neji defended hotly.

"Your instagram's lame!" Kiba hollered, and the Hyuuga's pale eyes narrowed dangerously.

"That's it," he declared flatly, "I'll show you who's fucking lame!" With that, he forced himself into a full on sprint; darting aggressively after Kiba. The Inuzuka gave a teasing whoop and sprinted off in the direction of Karin and Suigetsu. Instantly, the entire class scattered out; racing off across the grass in the attempt to avoid becoming 'it'.

Iruka and Kakashi were left standing there with two bags full of electronics, watching their students all disappearing off into the gardens. Iruka looked at Kakashi in amazement, wondering what on earth he'd just done.

"…It's a universal rule that a game of Tag can start at any moment, by anyone," the older man assured him, pulling out his erotic novel once more, "…And two things are guaranteed. Everyone will run from whoever is 'it' and anyone that declares 'I'm not playing' shall be ridiculed and forced to play."

"…I can't believe that worked," Iruka breathed.

"Of course it worked," Kakashi chuckled, "The negative connotations of being 'it' linger long past childhood." Iruka chuckled to himself and then scowled.

"Stop reading porn in public Kakashi! What will people think?"

"…I have a spare that you can borrow, if you're bored –"

"NO! Pervert!"

"I'm just teasing, Iruka," Kakashi laughed, "Come up this tree; I want to watch what happens!"

"Happens?" Iruka frowned, suspiciously beginning to clamber up the tree that Kakashi was big enough and high enough to look out over the gardens from, "What makes you think that anything will _happen_?" Kakashi just gave him a knowing look and continued to climb.

When the pair of fully grown adults were high enough, Iruka's mouth dropped open in amazement. From up here, they could practically see the entire gardens! It was beautiful.

From up there, he could pick out the shapes of his students darting between the trees; leaping across flowerbeds and sprinting across the bridges; fleeing from (a probably very annoyed) Neji Hyuuga. It was a pleasant sight, seeing teenagers running around playfully. Looking down on them, they seemed very much like children again.

* * *

**Okay, I'll be honest... I just reeeeeeally wanted to put in a game of Tag. The second part; well there we will find out what happened in the last few years to the bright, excitable students that Iruka used to know. **

**It's realisation time! What went wrong? Where did the good times go? Is it too late to go back to the way things were? Or maybe change is good. **

**Ahh school field trips. Bringing everyone together, one forced group activity at a time! **

**xx K **


	2. Chapter 2

**Get ready for character interactions, ****_yay_****! I was initially going to post the entire game as a single chapter but thought that might get a bit exhausting so it'll be split into one or two more after this, just so it's a bit easier to read. **

**Each little snippet revolves around a different pair/group. Nothing big; just trying to make amends and grow and such, and the things I like to thing people could try in their final year of high school. So, read on, and the next part will follow shortly. *smiles***

* * *

Ino let out a heavy sigh as she drew to a halt; doubling over to catch her breath. She was pretty sure that Neji had gone chasing after Lee, so she could afford a bit of a break. Ugh, she was sweating…how unsightly.

"Oh…hey there, Ino," a familiar voice commented cheerfully. Ino looked up in surprise to see that Choji was sitting at a nearby picnic table with a packed lunch laid out in front of him.

"Oh…Hi Choji," she replied with a raised eyebrow, before looking over her shoulder, "…Aren't you playing?"

"Of course," Choji answered, "But Neji's nowhere around, so I thought I'd take a break and have an early lunch." He paused, taking in her panting form. "…Do you want some…or some water?" She shook her head firmly, but heard her stomach growl to betray that she'd skipped breakfast. Instead of accepting her refusal, Choji just pushed a sandwich and an apple across the table for her; indicating for her to sit.

"My mother made the sandwiches," he informed her, "They're really good."

"I know," Ino admitted nostalgically, "…She um…they used to be my favourite. Mom could never make them like yours did." She unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite; memories flooding back through her of afternoons spent at Choji's house eating these delicious sandwiches.

Up until about two years ago, she had been really good friends with Choji; enough to be on really good terms with his parents…but then, well…They hadn't talked in quite some time.

"…I'm surprised you asked me to eat with you," Ino commented quietly.

"I'm surprised you're eating with me," he replied with a shrug, "Hell, I'm surprised to see you eating."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she sniffed hotly.

"…You don't really like being seen with me these days," Choji shrugged, "And…anyone can see that you've lost heaps of weight. I mean, I have too, but I wouldn't expect you to notice." Ino looked up from her sandwich to find, to her surprise, that he wasn't lying. His chubby baby face was gone, and he was looking a whole lot leaner. How had she seriously not noticed such a dramatic change?

Well, then again, they'd barely spoken in the last two years…at least, not since Ino had gotten popular. She wondered if he'd made the connection.

"You didn't need to lose it, in my opinion," he shrugged, "You looked pretty as you were. But I suppose when you're in that kind of crowd…looks are everything." Ahh, apparently he'd made the connection, but there wasn't even a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"Choji…I…" she put her sandwich down for a moment, her brow furrowing, "I'm…I'm sorry. I um…made some new friends and…"

"And they thought I was _fat_," he finished for her, "I know."

"I didn't mean to stop coming around; really, I didn't," Ino assured him insistently, "But things just happened, and then suddenly…I just…" She trailed off guiltily, looking down at the sandwich and feeling just awful. She'd just pretty much left his life, and there he was, sharing his lunch with her like nothing had changed.

"I know," Choji nodded, and then looked up at her; smiling in that special way that Choji smiled. He was so kind, Ino remembered. How could he not begrudge her for suddenly stopping talking to him? "High school, right?"

"Right…" she murmured, "Wait, you thought I was pretty?" She found herself blushing a little bit.

"Of course," he mumbled as he chewed on his sandwich. "You were the prettiest girl in our year –still are; as far as I'm concerned." Ino self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear and blushed again –suddenly uncharacteristically shy for some reason as she nibbled on her sandwich, "…Mom misses you. You should come by sometime. I mean…high school's nearly over, and I'm not fat anymore."

"Choji, stop being so nice to me!" she scolded crossly, "I've been practically ignoring you for two years and now you're acting the same as we used to be!"

"Ino, I've known you since kindergarten," Choji laughed, "I know how you can be. We might not talk for a while, but we're still going to be friends." She blushed again.

"You're too nice," she mumbled.

"Too bad," he shrugged, "Well, you know what nice guys and fat guys have in common?"

"What?"

"…They both finish last." Ino actually had to put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from spitting out her food from laughing. That was so unlike Choji to say something like that! The last time they'd spoken, if anyone _breathed_ the word 'fat' around him, he'd turn Hulk on them.

And suddenly, just like that, Ino realised that he was right about one thing. They could go as long as they wanted without talking, and they would still be friends.

" –If you…" suddenly, he sounded a little bit nervous, "…If you wanted…we could maybe go for lunch sometime? I'll even pay?" Her mouth fell open again.

"Choji Akimichi… are you asking me on a date?" she inquired incredulously.

"Maybe?" he winced, "I mean, it's fine if you don't want to. I just…I've been wanting to ask for a while now…and now you don't have to be embarrassed by me…"

"I wasn't _embarrassed_ by you!" Ino exclaimed instantly, "I just…Choji! I would've said yes anyway! Why'd you wait two years?" He just gestured at his face and then body and laughed.

"…If you hadn't stumbled across my lunch I would've been waiting longer," he reminded her.

"Thanks," she commented quietly, looking up just in time to see Kankuro come shooting out from the nearby bushes and clap poor Choji on the back.

"_You're it_!" Kankuro declared triumphantly, and Ino nearly toppled out of her seat as she tried to escape so vigorously.

"Don't worry; I'll give you a head start while I pack up my lunch," Choji laughed, "…I…I guess I'll call you?"

"Yeah," Ino breathed nervously as she started jogging off after Kankuro, "See you…" Wow. Did she…had she just agreed to go on a date with Choji Akimichi? Her chubby, childhood best friend; _Choji Akimichi_? Stranger things had happened though, she supposed. She'd even had a little crush on him in grade school…and defended him when kids teased him…but she'd stopped that as they'd grown into high school; wanting nothing more than to fit in, and be popular, and of course, attract the attention of number one stud-muffin; Sasuke Uchiha. He'd always listened to her girly rants and been genuinely interested in her life…but her new, more 'popular' friends hadn't thought he was good enough for her…and wanting to fit in, she'd pretended to agree.

And yet, after knowing that, and after all this time, Choji still considered her a friend and still thought she was special. Somehow, she was finding herself really quite excited at the prospect of lunch with him. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Omoi collapsed heavily against the railing of the closest bridge; exhausted. That Hyuuga had some serious stamina and a lethal acceleration when angry –which was apparently his driving emotion when someone dissed his Instagram. He took his lollipop out of his mouth and looked at it warily. He shouldn't have been running with that in his mouth. He could've tripped and fallen…and then the lollipop might've gotten stuck in his throat…and then maybe he would've choked to death…

He was suddenly drawn from his thoughts by a flash of red in his peripheral vision. He looked over and was surprised to see his classmate Karui crouched down by the ducks; admiring the new baby ducklings swimming along by their mother. He actually cocked his head inquisitively and observed the rare –very rare –soft smile present on her face, and the way her eyes crinkled kindly.

"…You don't smile like that very much," he found himself commenting; his chin in his hand, "You always look so angry." Immediately upon hearing his voice, her eyes narrowed and she glared up at him. "See, like that? You'll get frown lines. And then maybe you'll end up all wrinkly…and then maybe you won't be able to get a husband…and then…"

"What do you want, Omoi?" she growled harshly, folding her arms, "Are you it? If not; get lost, why don't you?" Omoi's face fell with a sigh and looked over his shoulder as he wandered towards her, having spotted no one in the vicinity.

"Why are you always so mad at me?" he inquired with a confused shrug. Karui just scoffed and turned her back on him.

"You _really_ want to know?" she sniffed.

"Well, sort of," he admitted, "I mean…what if it's actually really bad, and I can't fix it…and then we have to part ways forever…and then I can never find –"

"Shut up!" she snapped, "Idiot!" She took a breath, "…Why did you never get around to asking me out?" Omoi just stared at her in disbelief.

"…_That's_ why you're mad at me?" he raised an eyebrow, "Because I didn't ask you to be my girlfriend?"

"Duh!" Karui snorted, "Fucking idiot…I was stupid enough to think that we'd _kind of_ been dating for like three years…and I thought you'd get around to making it official, but…"

"Karui…" he interrupted, "I was worried that…maybe you didn't actually like me."

"What are you talking about?" she sniffed, "Of course I liked you! I kept you around, didn't I?"

"…Well, you kept just hitting me all the time," he reminded her, "And yelling. And you never looked at me like you looked at those ducks. And I just thought that if I was your boyfriend, you might wind up unhappy…and we'd maybe end up in a loveless marriage…that would maybe be torn apart by sadness and divorce later…"

"Idiot!" she snapped; punching him hard on the arm, "If I didn't like you, I would've said, okay? God…fucking hell, you're such an idiot! Why did I waste my time with you!" She folded her arms again and pouted.

"Um, Karui?" Omoi queried tentatively, "…If you're still mad…a year after breaking up with me…Does that mean that you still _like_ me?" She just glared at him for a moment and then tugged his lollipop out of his mouth crossly.

"Of course, dumbass!" she sniffed. "I ended things because I thought they'd never go anywhere! No girl wants to wait around for a guy forever! Especially an idiot like you!"

"Oh," he commented, blinking at her rather stupidly. "…Can I have my lollipop back?" She glared at him pointedly; her bright eyes glinting at him aggressively.

"Not until you tell me why you didn't bother trying to get me back," Karui snapped hotly. He just raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Um…well…you told me that you never wanted to speak to me again," he reminded her.

"Tch, of course I said that!" she snorted.

"…So I didn't speak to you again…" he explained.

"You're such a moron! Why did I ever _like_ you?" Karui exclaimed in exasperation.

"I was supposed to try and get you back…despite you telling me otherwise?" Omoi inquired; just to make sure that they were on the same page. Karui just gave him that annoyed look that she always wore in his presence.

"Duh!" she growled, "Don't you know _anything?" _

"Women are complicated," he sighed under his breath, before realising that she was tapping her foot impatiently. "I mean…Karui? Do you still want to be my girlfriend? I mean…you broke up with me because 'I was an idiot'…but you seem to think that I still am…" Instead of replying, she just grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him in to press her lips lightly up against his before pushing him back aggressively.

"…Oh," he murmured in understanding as he regained his balance. "Right." She forced the lollipop back into his mouth and then as she looked past him, her eyes widened.

"Shit! It's Shino! Run!" she exclaimed; grabbing his hand and sprinting off. He barely had time to react before his arm was practically wrenched from its socket and he was unceremoniously dragged after her. Well…that bossiness of hers would never change…

* * *

"Where's Neji?" Naruto exclaimed; looking back over his shoulder, only to find that Sasuke was the only person trailing behind him.

"Why are you looking for Neji?" Sasuke scoffed.

"He's it, isn't he?" the blonde reminded him flatly.

"He tagged Kankuro ages ago; idiot," the raven smirked, "Keep up with the game, why don't you?"

"Hey! If I didn't know, it's just because I'm so much faster than you, bastard…" Naruto sniffed; folding his arms superiorly.

"Like there's even a _chance_ of that," Sasuke retorted; his tone just as superior, "I think you're forgetting who is _consistently_ better than you at every sport and every_thing_ you do."

"You know, you're a fucking asshole?" Naruto spat angrily, "Leave me alone!"

"You followed me in the first place."

"…Then why am _I_ the one ahead of you now?"

" –Because I slowed down to actually work out who was _it_…fucking moron…"

"You shut up, Uchiha!" Naruto snapped aggressively, "I don't want to be anywhere near you, got that?" He bodily shoved the other boy as he passed; sprinting off in a random direction. Sasuke made an annoyed noise before running away in the opposite.

Kakashi and Iruka, who just so happened to be sitting in the tree under which this exchange had occurred, could do nothing but exchange glances.

"…Well…at least they're talking to each other," Kakashi commented positively.

" –I think that _barely_ counts as talking!" Iruka huffed, facepalming. "…They used to be such good friends! Well…not friends in the conventional sense of the word…but they weren't _spiteful_ towards one another!"

"Teenagers are…complicated…" Kakashi sighed heavily. Iruka's expression saddened slightly, and Kakashi laid a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't worry; I'm sure that they'll manage to sort out whatever's bothering them. They always, did, remember?"

"Yeah, but it was always with violence," Iruka pointed out, "And there's no guarantee that it won't get out of hand this time. There's been something up with them this year…"

* * *

A jolly laugh broke through the quiet of the park, and Hinata Hyuuga shyly peered out from behind the tree that she was concealed behind. Her old friend, Kiba Inuzuka, was laughing to himself as he chased a set of ducklings across the grass; apparently trying to capture one of them. Hinata's gentle, pale eyes softened as she watched him. Kiba, though not the brightest spark, was definitely one of the most fun-loving.

Quietly, she snuck out from her hiding spot and took a seat on the grass; just content to watch him prance about after the ducklings; cooing to them and trying to stop them from running away. Suddenly, he gave a wild yelp and darted back in the direction he'd approached the birds from as a horde of angry mother ducks came waddling after him; quacking threateningly.

Hinata giggled to herself and he looked up in surprise; not having noticed her. Not having expected company, he tripped over his own foot and toppled to the ground; giving out a panicked cry as the ducks swarmed in on him.

"Help!" he exclaimed urgently; scrambling to his feet and sprinting for the nearest picnic table; leaping up onto it triumphantly, "Hah! How do you like that, you devil-birds? Can't get me up here!" Hinata giggled sweetly at his antics and wandered over to the table; shooing the birds away politely and taking a seat on the table.

"Hey Hinata; didn't see you there," he commented with a toothy grin, "How's it going?"

"G-Good!" she stammered with a smile, "I…I was just…" Not wanting to say that she had been watching him, she trailed off and blushed slightly.

"Nah, it's okay if you were watching me," Kiba chuckled; leaning back casually, "To tell you the truth, it's kinda nice to have you watching _me_ for a change."

"W-what do you mean?" she inquired.

"Oh…you know…" he shrugged, "It's nothing. Forget I said anything." She just looked at him quizzically, but averted her eyes when he returned the look. "I mean…well; until this year…the only person you looked at was Naruto."

"Oh…Uhh…w-was it?" she stuttered out awkwardly, "I-I hadn't realised…" Kiba just chuckled.

"Well…you'd be the only one," he informed her, and she gasped in horror, "…Apart from Naruto, I mean. The guy's fucking dense."

"L-language, Kiba!" she scolded, before clamping her hands over her mouth for having told him what to do. "I-I apologise…"

"What are you apologising for?" he snorted, "You can't help who you like, right?"

_You really are right, Kiba_, Hinata thought to herself with a sad shrug. _You like who you like…and no one can change that. _

"I-I don't um…I mean…K-Kiba? I um…this year I h-haven't been…w-watching Naruto," she informed him quietly; gulping nervously. "I r-realised that h-he will n-never be with me…so…" Kiba was actually a little stunned at how much shy little Hinata was speaking to him. Sure, she and him went way back, but these days she could barely get out a squeak with Naruto around. The guy turned Hinata into a bundle of stammering nerves.

"You don't have to say anything," he informed her, when it looked like she was struggling with whatever she wanted to say. "It's okay. It's just nice to get to talk to you, you know? I uhh…I like you, you know?" Hinata would've taken his words as a simple statement between acquaintances, except that Kiba was currently sporting a very un-Kiba-esque blush.

"Y-you like me?" she had to confirm; aware that her own cheeks were flaming. She really shouldn't be prying…

"Well, yeah; you're a nice girl, and really sweet, and kind, and really pretty…" Kiba rattled off, and Hinata actually let out a small 'eep' when she realised he'd called her 'pretty'. "And um…Naruto's a fucking idiot –I mean…he's stupid for not realising." He averted his eyes a little, cursing himself for sounding so _lame_. He'd been wanting to grab a chance to talk to her for ages; maybe ask her out or something, but since she'd always liked Naruto, it had seemed pointless. And now…_now he was making a fucking idiot of himself!_

"Kiba…" Hinata whispered, her blush extending up to her ears as she twiddled her fingers. "Um…You're uhh…_I like you too_!" she blurted out before immediately spinning away and regretting her words. Why did she have to go and say that? WHY?

Kiba wasn't saying anything. Feeling incredibly foolish, and kind of wanting to go and drown herself in the pond to end this humiliation, she looked over to him and saw that he was watching her curiously.

"Hinata?" he queried in interest, "Could I…" Before he finished his sentence (or rather, before she had time to run away), he leaned forwards and gently pressed his lips up against hers. Like a deer in headlights, she completely froze; the feeling of a man's lips on hers a completely foreign experience. After a few long seconds, Kiba pulled back sheepishly.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, turning away, "I just thought that maybe it was the same kind of 'like'…"

"Oh, oh; it is!" she assured him quickly, and he looked over at her hopefully, "It's just that….um…I'm it…" Shyly, she tapped him on the cheek and giggled to herself as he looked startled, "…Y-You're it now, Kiba."

"I think I can deal with that," he admitted with a huge grin, "Say, uh; you wanna sit with me on the bus ride back?"

"I-I'd love to –"

"_Over my dead body!_" The vicious cry of Neji Hyuuga could be heard as Hinata's cousin launched himself from the bushes, and (having seen the kiss), sprinted straight for Kiba; deadly intent in his eyes. .

"No; Neji –no! Wait!" Kiba exclaimed in a panic; leaping off the table and desperately trying to avoid the protective Hyuuga's grip; ducking and swerving as though his life depended on it. "Ahh! Help! No! Neji, I can explain! HINATA, CALL OFF YOUR COUSIN!" He took off along the path with a furious Neji hot on his tail, swearing, "Like _hell_ you'll come near my cousin, you cur! How dare you _defile her_!"

" –N-Neji! Come back! You're not meant to be chasing the person who's it!" Hinata cried out as she started chasing after the pair of them. Her cheeks were still flushed and she was genuinely surprised that she hadn't fainted from shock. Kiba liked her? _Kiba liked her!_ Sure, it had taken a year of doing the silent watching that she had up until summer reserved for Naruto…but now he knew!

…Now she just had to make sure that Neji didn't kill him.

* * *

"…Is this swing taken?"

"Is there someone else currently sitting in it?"

"No?"

"Then no, it's not taken," Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes as she swung back and forth on one of the swing sets she had come across in the gardens. Ino frowned slightly, but sat down in the other swing, kicking the dirt a little as she started to get the seat moving.

"Who's in?" the pinkette inquired, just to be polite.

"Neji, again, I think?" Ino shrugged, "I think I heard Kiba yelling something about Neji chasing him so…" It was silent for a long moment again. "How's things?"

"Fine?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Good," Ino commented distantly, "…I had a chat with Choji earlier on."

"Oh, right."

"You know, it made me think, a bit?" the blonde remarked quietly, "We never really talk these days, do we?"

"What are you talking about, we text all the time?" Sakura snorted as Ino's height on the swing started matching hers.

"I know…" Ino admitted, "But I mean, like, we never actually _talk_…about stuff. Like how we used to, you know?"

"Well, you kept having to cancel our plans, so I just thought texting was easier," Sakura pointed out flatly. "Your new friends took up all your time."

"I'm sorry about that; you know?" Ino exclaimed, "I didn't…Tch; what's the point…we're just going to end up fighting again like we used to."

"Duh," Sakura chuckled, "That was kind of our thing, remember? …Pig."

"Shut up!" Ino squawked, "I see that forehead of yours hasn't gotten any smaller!" They exchanged glances and giggled a little bit. "You um…Your skirt is cute, by the way."

"Yeah…I'm growing out of the tomboy phase," Sakura shrugged passively, "But I'm still pretty fond of the dungarees you hated…" Ino laughed a little bit; swinging higher than Sakura and noting that the other girl began trying to go higher than her; their natural sense of competition coming back.

"We should go shopping on the weekend," Ino offered brightly, "…Since we haven't been in ages…"

"Ino…we kind of stopped being friends like a few years ago, didn't we?" she pointed out with a raised eyebrow, "I mean _sure_, you told me how you sucked Deidara off in the bathroom at school and got caught by Sasori…but we never hang out, and you don't talk to me at school." The pair of them swung in silence for another long moment.

"It's fine," Sakura interrupted; knowing that Ino was about to apologise or something. Sakura was a teenage girl too, and she knew exactly the kinds of pressures that Ino had felt; trying to find her place in the school; trying to figure out what clique she belonged in…and who her friends were. Sakura had found her place –and it was pretty much as one of the boys. It had toughened her up; she'd become a tomboy…and in doing so, had distanced her from the typical teenage-girl Ino.

"You're going to Suna for university, right?" she added curiously.

"Yup," Ino replied brightly; glad for the conversation, "Medical school. What about you?"

"Same here," Sakura answered with a grin. "We'll probably be in the same classes again."

"Good," Ino admitted. "Oh and…um…I just kinda wanted to tell you…_I have a date with Choji this week_!"

"Oh my god; he finally asked you out?" Sakura exclaimed in delight.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Ino demanded to know.

" –Oh come on," she rolled her eyes, "Choji _clearly_ adored you! He even put up with you being such a _pig_!"

"Hey!" Ino snapped, and then laughed, "…I _was_ kind of a pig, wasn't I?"

"You _totally_ were!" the other girl snorted, "You could have at least come to one of my kickboxing matches!"

"…But there was just so much sweat…" Ino complained, "Anyway; high school's nearly over…and since Choji was just so nice to me when I had a talk to him, I just thought that…we should end high school as we started. You know, as friends."

"You're getting all soft on us like Iruka-sensei," Sakura teased, "He's been going on for days about how we should be making an effort to be nice to each other since this could be the last we see of each other ever…"

"You actually _listen_ to Iruka-sensei?" Ino gasped; blinking at her incredulously.

"Nah," she laughed, "Karin tweeted it…" They both giggled playfully. "I bet I can jump off these swings further than you can!"

"You're on!" Ino grinned, "But you are in so much trouble if I get grass stains on these shorts!"

"It'll be fine; we're going shopping, aren't we?" Sakura smirked, before flinging herself off the swings and landing in a heap on the grass, with Ino flying off nearby only moments later. Their arms were grass-stained and dirty, but they both laughed nonetheless.

"I missed you," Sakura admitted finally, looking over at her old friend, "Remember how we both used to have massive crushes on Sasuke?"

"Those were the good old days," Ino sighed nostalgically, "I maintain that he liked _me_ better."

"So not true!" Sakura sniffed, "He _way_ preferred me!" They both paused for moment and grinned helplessly. "Who are we kidding? We all knew who Sasuke preferred the most." They giggled together and Sakura found herself a little surprised. Ino had well…Ino had become kind of a bitch in the past few years. The pair of them had been practically inseparable through grade school and the early years of junior high –sharing a Sasuke-Naruto-esque friendship until Sakura had decided that the bitchy ways of teenage girls was not her cup of tea. She'd gone off to join sports teams and hang out with Tenten and the boys, and well, she and Ino had just drifted off into different worlds.

"I _am_ getting sappy like sensei," Sakura admitted with a laugh.

"Too right you are!" Ino sniggered.

A terrified, unmanly scream pierced the sleepy silence of the gardens, and both girls were instantly on their feet, ready for a fight as a terrified Kiba came streaking across the grass like an extra in a zombie movie.

"Neji! D-Don't hurt him!" Hinata's voice could be heard squeaking in horror as a blur of white and brown blasted past the two rather confused girls. Hinata, panting heavily, doubled over near where Ino and Sakura were cautiously backing away from the situation.

"What happened? Is Neji it?" Sakura exclaimed in astonishment as Kiba literally dive-rolled over a flowerbed in his attempt to escape from the rabid Hyuuga.

"No, K-Kiba's it," Hinata informed them; a slight blush crossing her cheeks at the very mention of Kiba's name.

"Then why's Neji chasing him?" Ino wondered aloud. Hinata coughed awkwardly and they both looked at her; seeing that she looked a little panicked at having both of their gazes on her. "Oh my god, did Kiba do something to you?"

"D-Do something to me? W-Why would you…K-Kiba didn't do anything t-to me!" Hinata insisted; her cheeks flaring into bloom again and she looked away; her eyelids fluttering.

"…Because Neji only gets _that_ kind of mad when people diss his Instagram or when someone does something to you," Sakura pointed out, " –And Kiba's usually laughing when it's about the Instagram. So –_oh my god, he kissed you, didn't he_!" Ino's and Sakura's mouths both fell open as Hinata immediately went beet red and began stammering some sort of excuse or denial. Ino and Sakura both squealed in delight, despite the fact that Neji had apparently picked up a large stick to extend his range.

"Oh that is _so_ cute!" Ino exclaimed, "I mean Kiba's a bit rugged and…" She looked over at him and saw that his messy hair was filled with dirt, sticks and leaves (probably having run through shrubs). "…well…_rugged_…but _you guys would be so cute!_"

"…Try telling that to Neji," Hinata sighed heavily; actually having to chuckle a little at the fury still present on her cousin's face. He really had a one track mind sometimes, despite being the genius that he was. He looked so un-Neji-like right now; his hair a ruffled mess and dirt and grass stains on his clean, white shirt.

"SOMEBODY HEEEEELP MEEEEE! NEJI'S GONE CRAZY!" Kiba crowed as he streaked past again.

"So…" Ino remarked slyly, "…Why don't you come play on the swings with us until Neji catches Kiba…and you can tell us all about it?"

* * *

**Thought that maybe if you'd made it this far, you'd wanna know the pairings: **

**ChojIno, KibaHina, OmoiKarui (I don't even know if there's anyone out there that ships them)  
SaiSaku, SuiKarin, ****_ShikaNeji. . . . . . . _****SasuNaru. . . (Come on, this is me; you had to have seen that coming!)**

**So, if you like, see what these teenagers are like with each other these days...  
And maybe find out what's changed with Sasuke and Naruto?**

xx K


	3. Chapter 3

**Slight lemon warning. Slight, but warning nonetheless **

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha let out a breath, slowing to a halt at the water fountain after checking to make sure there was no one in pursuit of him. He tugged on his shirt in irritation; it was getting too hot to keep running around like this for too much longer! With relief, he stooped to help himself to some of the water; splashing some of it across his face and then combing it back through his hair with his fingers.

Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched by a pair of spectacled eyes hiding from sight in the nearby bushes. Karin's red eyes glinted excitedly as she held up her iPod and managed to snap a cheeky photo of him bending over. Oh god…his shirt was riding up a little; exposing some of that delicious, pale skin! Mouth watering, she quickly changed the settings to video as it became apparent that Sasuke had spotted a foe.

"Come back here, Uchiha!" Omoi hollered; a blur of dark skin and light hair as he hurtled down the nearby bank and after Sasuke. Karin mentally urged on her crush as she secretly videoed his escape; admiring his agility and the way he just looked so _cool_ despite being under pressure.

"…Thought you were meant to hand over electronics," a voice from Karin remarked snidely, and Karin almost toppled face-first into the shrubbery in shock. Immediately, she spun around and straightened up; concealing her iPod behind her back.

"W-What are you talking about?" she snapped back in irritation, before realising who it was. "Fuck off, Suigetsu!"

"…Spying on Sasuke again, are we?" Suigetsu rolled his eyes, "Typical. He doesn't _like_ you, you know?"

"What do _you_ know, you fucking slime-ball?" Karin sniffed hotly, "He's just playing hard to get, is all! He can't have everyone out there knowing who he secretly loves."

" –That's for sure," Suigetsu commented flatly; rolling his eyes as he tucked his hands into his pockets. "What're you doing, hanging around here?"

"Nothing," Karin snorted as she stalked past him, "Why, what are _you_ doing here? I thought you ran off with Juugo? Going to suck him off too?" Suigetsu just scoffed at her.

" –What's your problem?" he demanded, "Who I do what with is none of your fucking business."

"Was it Zabuza? I bet it was Zabuza; am I right?" Karin accused darkly; straightening her glasses. Suigetsu just shrugged noncommittally. "You're such a fucking pig, you know that?"

"Like I said; it's none of your business," he reminded her and she glared at him crossly. "Bet you wouldn't be as pissy about it if it was your precious _Sasuke_ sucking cock."

"Sasuke would _never_!" Karin exclaimed hotly, jabbing him in the chest, "And I am not _pissy_! I don't care what you do, remember?"

"…You certainly cared when you gave me your virginity…" Suigetsu remarked smugly, quirking his eyebrow and watching how red her cheeks went. "What? Is that why you're acting like such a bitch about finding out I've done stuff with a guy? –You don't want people thinking you gave it up to a gay guy?"

" –Shut up!" Karin hissed, punching him in the gut angrily, "I don't want people knowing I had sex with you _period_! It was one time, that was all; and only because I was sick of being a virgin!"

"So why me, then?" Suigetsu inquired flatly, jabbing her right back, "I thought you'd be 'saving yourself' for _Sasuke_."

"I wanted…to have a bit of experience…when I did it with him," she explained darkly, "…What am I saying; _I don't need to explain myself to you_!"

"Tch," Suigetsu scoffed, "Well, I'll have you know that up until last year, Sasuke was a virgin too." Karin's eyes nearly fell out of her head.

"What?" she exclaimed, "What are you talking about? Who was she?"

"None of your business," he snorted flatly. "But it wasn't you. Face it, Karin; he doesn't _want you_." He watched the confrontational look in her eyes light up again; probably fighting the urge to punch him in the face.

"I hate you," she growled angrily; stepping forwards and glaring up at him.

"I hate you too," he shrugged simply, "…But you still asked me to fuck you." He smirked down on her toothily as she fought for a comeback. "And for the record; I'm not gay. It just so happened that up until you, I'd only had Zabuza. Pussy's all goods too." He grinned wickedly.

"So you're _bi_?" Karin remarked distastefully and he nodded with a shrug, pressing his arm up against the tree behind her and leaning in close. He felt her stiffen and watched her eyes widen nervously.

" –You know…the bushes are pretty thick around here…" he whispered in her ear, "…And I don't just give out oral to guys..."

" –Are you _really_ suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" she snapped hotly; pressing a hand against his chest to keep him at bay.

"Come on, Karin," he murmured in a low tone, his lips carving the words against the side of her neck. "…You've already slept with me once…And Sasuke's clearly not interested…Besides…No one has to know…" His free hand gently feathered down her side and she shivered; not protesting when she felt his lips press against her skin.

"…You can think of Sasuke while I do it…" he teased, his hand drifting up under her shirt to spread across her soft skin and pull her closer. "I don't mind." He kissed her neck a little harder; sucking harshly; the way she remembered that she'd liked it that one time. A breathy gasp escaped her lips and, hearing someone yelling in the distance, she grabbed him by the shirt viciously.

"Get down!" she snarled angrily; dragging him down under the cover of the bushes where they couldn't be seen from the paths. Suigetsu smirked down at her; having landed with his arms to either side of her. Red eyes glared at him crossly.

"Well?" she snapped irritably, "If you're going to do something…" He chuckled predatorily, and pressed his lips against hers as one of his hands slid up her abdomen to cup her left breast.

"Make sure you keep your voice down," he whispered smugly.

"Sh-Shut up!" she hissed, "Fuck I hate you…."

"Yeah, I hate you too, blah-blah," he rolled his eyes and kissed her deeply again. She was so much easier to deal with when her mouth was occupied. Sure, she could pretend to hate him as much as she wanted, but she was always going to have that little part of her that remembered what it was like to be held by him. He was always going to be her first.

He'd been surprised, when she'd approached him at age sixteen questioning his sexual exploits. He'd calmly informed her that he was no longer a virgin; deciding against telling her that he'd only experienced intercourse on the receiving end. So really, she'd kind of, in a way, been his first too. Really, Karin wasn't so bad, when she wasn't stalking Sasuke; which was usually. And back then, two years ago, she'd breathed _his_ name, and not Sasuke's –so no matter what she said, he knew that she didn't really hate him as much as she thought.

Up until now, they hadn't been alone long enough for him to prove that to her, so this was his chance. So although she would probably deny it to her dying day, Suigetsu was fairly confident that he could redirect her affections.

* * *

Naruto peered over his shoulder in relief as he saw that Karui had veered off to chase after Sakura instead of pursuing him. He was so focused on what was behind him that he failed to notice that he had entered one of the playgrounds. Without warning, he caught his foot on the lip of the sandpit and plummeted right down into the sand in a heap.

"Ugh…" he complained; spitting out a mouthful of sand and rolling to right himself. "Urgh! What's with all the…" He suddenly squirmed into a relatively upright position and brushed sand out of his hair, only to discover that he'd apparently tumbled straight into the sandcastle that Gaara had been making…and had completely flattened it.

"S-Sorry Gaara," he commented apologetically, scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I um…I wasn't looking."

"It's okay," Gaara shrugged indifferently as he stood up, "I was done anyway."

"Where you going?" Naruto inquired curiously, "Have you been _it_ yet?"

"No," Gaara shook his head, "I…think that I still make our classmates nervous…" Naruto heard the tone of hurt seeping into Gaara's deep voice and was a little saddened by it. Reassuringly, he grinned up at Gaara and hooked an arm around his shoulder playfully as he stood again.

"Well then, we just have to get you involved again!" he exclaimed brightly, "You're a cool guy, Gaara! I don't know why you didn't just try and become better friends with everyone!"

"…I…I'm not so good at making friends," he admitted quietly.

"Nah; you're not so bad," Naruto chuckled, "You got me, remember?" Gaara looked at him in surprise. "What? Can't I call you a friend? We've known each other for _years_, Gaara!"

"I just…never heard you say that," Gaara shrugged; obviously a little surprised to be so close to another person. Naruto chuckled a little, and the redhead couldn't help but smile. There was something infectious about the blonde's energy. It was near impossible not to like the guy; Gaara wondered how Sasuke managed it.

Gaara had always been a little…socially awkward. He'd moved schools with Kankuro and their elder sister, Temari, a few years ago, and he'd been flung into a world where the friend groups were already pretty well laid out; seeing as they'd pretty much all known each other since grade school.

But then there was Naruto Uzumaki.

The class clown; the spark of light and the life of the party –the things Gaara wasn't, and had never thought he needed in his life. Of course, he seemed to have a sense that told him when people didn't want him around…and that made him gravitate to them. Without really knowing how it happened, Gaara had found himself hanging out with Naruto more and more.

And since Naruto tended to be a people magnet, being around him meant that Gaara met new people and interacted with them. But over summer especially, everyone had changed. Gaara supposed that it had something to do with this being their senior year –after summer, they'd be heading off to college; to join an 'adult' world…and everyone, he believed, had suffered some sort of identity crisis. Even Naruto.

Everyone had become more withdrawn, this summer. Since he'd sort of always been a little on the side-lines; like a stranger looking in, he could see it probably better than anyone. Old friends weren't so close, but no one really wanted to put the effort into making new ones. The lines between cliques had grown, and everyone had tried…to well…become someone. Neji, for example, had always been a bit of an Instagram nut, but this year it had become his life; desperate to prove that he was something; that there was more to him than just his brain.

Although, everyone privately (or not so privately) thought he'd just become more of a tool.

And Gaara knew that Naruto was just scared of moving away. That, and his friendship with Sasuke had become strained; making the atmosphere tense when the pair of them were together.

"Jeez, Gaara; don't take life so seriously," Naruto chuckled; poking him in the cheek, "Come on; let's go find someone to chase us. It's more fun when you're involved in the game. And –"

"Naruto?" Gaara suddenly inquired. "If we are friends…"

"We are," he assured him.

"Could you perhaps tell me…what it is that happened with you and Sasuke Uchiha?" he frowned.

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked innocently, "Nothing happened. He's just the same bastard as he always was."

"…Forgive me…but I disagree," Gaara shook his head, "The pair of you seem…_tense. _And it makes everyone uncomfortable. I do not know what happened, but you do not seem happy these days…and I don't know if you realise, but your mood impacts our entire class." Naruto just stared at him; a little surprised at the speech.

"Really?" he queried and then laughed to himself, "Okay, Gaara. I'll make an effort with the bastard; how about that? I suppose since it's nearly graduation I should…uhh…try to bury the hatchet?"

"Naruto!" an excited voice hollered out as Gaara was about to make a comment about how Naruto was so good to have the moods and emotions of others always in the front of his mind. The pair of them looked over to see Rock Lee sprinting towards them, reaching dangerously high speeds.

"I am IN!" he proclaimed in a loud voice. Naruto let out a most unmanly noise and grabbed Gaara's wrist.

"RUN!" Naruto crowed, the sand momentarily slowing them as they tried to dart off.

"I shall catch you, Gaara!" Lee shouted playfully.

"Not if I can help it!" Naruto yelled back; the two of them running off; leaping across the nearest flowerbed and accelerating into the distance with Lee hot on their tails. Gaara couldn't help but laugh; genuinely laugh.

* * *

Sports had never been Sai's real passion. He'd led an incredibly sheltered childhood; never really having much contact with other people, which had stunted his ability to develop relationships. Therefore, when the game of 'Tag' had started, he'd just sort of had to mimic everyone else's behaviour; not being all that familiar with the game.

But having shaken off any pursuer, he had wandered back to his bag to fetch his art supplies, and was currently sitting on one of the bridges that crossed the lazy, mellow river that ran through the gardens.

In the distance sat the object of his drawing, sitting on a park bench with her face rested in the palm of her hand as she watched the pink lilies float gently down the river. Sai couldn't help but feel a strange feeling of content drift over him as he watched Sakura just sitting there. His drawing of her didn't really do her justice, in his opinion, but it was nice to be able to use her as a living model, rather than drawing her from memory.

For a while now, Sai had found his eyes drawn to the pink-haired girl. There was something about her that made his heart beat fast whenever she was around; or made his eyes smile whenever she laughed.

He looked down at his sketchbook and added a slight touch of shading to her face, the corners of his eyes crinkling. There really was something different about her than any other girl he'd ever met. He didn't know too much about other people, but he was pretty sure it wasn't normal for a single person to occupy so many of his thoughts. He touched his pencil to the corner of his lips thoughtfully and looked up to discover that his subject was no longer sitting in her seat.

"…What you drawing, Sai?" a curious voice inquired teasingly, and he spun around in surprise to find himself face-to-face with Sakura Haruno herself.

"Oh…it's nothing, really," Sai assured her quietly, but she'd already tugged his book from his hands and was staring wide-eyed at the picture of her.

"Wow…I um…Sai? You're…really talented," she commented; apparently not really able to find the right words.

"Thank you," he replied, trying to take the book back, but she was transfixed; flicking back a few pages and blushing when she saw that they were full of sketches of _her_. "I…Please give that back?"

"…Sai…" Sakura commented quietly. "What are…why are you drawing me?"

"I can stop," he assured her; tugging the book from her grasp and snapping it shut. He was fairly certain that what he was feeling about now was _embarrassment_; which was unusual, since it was something he was unused to. "Sorry. I…I just draw what I think about."

"…And you think about me?" she inquired, her cheeks tinged pink like her hair.

"Mostly, yes," he admitted flatly. That response seemed to fluster her. "I find you a very beautiful subject for my drawings, and since my body seems to react around you, you tend to occupy my thoughts quite frequently." Her mouth fell open; offended, and he was surprised to feel a fist connect with his cheek.

"Pervert!" she snapped aggressively; a complete one-eighty from how she had been only a few moments ago.

"I don't understand," he frowned to himself, "Oh. You think that my thoughts of you are erotic?"

"Don't say it like that!" she sniffed crossly.

" –I assure you that my thoughts are not as such," Sai insisted; wanting to correct the misunderstanding, "Well, some of them are; but mostly not. They are merely acknowledgements that your eyes and your hair are both unusual and beautiful…and feelings of gratitude to you…Sakura." The anger died in her eyes and the blush was back.

"Oh…" she commented awkwardly, "…Gratitude? What do you have to be grateful to me for? Don't I punch you for something almost every week?"

" –Since we first met," he replied, "But that is why I am grateful."

"…For punching you?"

"For…treating me like everyone else," he shrugged. "I was a new student and I was not very good with people, but when you perceived that I was rude, you punched me for it. I hadn't thought that this was etiquette when meeting new people, but I quickly understood that you treated the other males around you the same." He gave her one of his strange smiles. "Other people in our year kept their distance a little and I felt like an outsider, but you just treated me like anyone else. It was all I ever wanted, and that is why I am grateful. And just now, when I see you smile; my heart starts to beat painfully fast."

"Sai…I…I never knew that," Sakura commented in surprise, scratching her chin thoughtfully, "Say, would you like to know why you think of me so?"

"Very much so," he informed her with a quick nod and an oblivious blink.

"You like me," she giggled.

"I respect and admire you, yes?" he frowned; confused, and she laughed.

"No, Sai!" she rolled her eyes, "You…oh…" She leaned forwards and lightly pecked him on the lips; his surprised expression more than worth it.

"Oh!" he remarked, understanding, "I often read about this in books. These thoughts of you mean that I harbour romantic feelings for you?" She chuckled to herself and nodded and he mulled over this possibility. "Well…I believe that you could be correct. And you kissed me. Does that mean that you return such feelings?"

"Maybe," Sakura shrugged, "I'd be willing to give it a shot. We're both adults now, after all." Sai mentally ran through the books he'd read and the movies he'd seen where romance was concerned. "…You could…ask me on a date, maybe?"

"Ahh, yes a date," he exclaimed, "Sakura; would you care to go on a…a _date_ with me?"

"Sure," Sakura giggled, "When Iruka gives us back our phones, I'll give you my number and you can call me." Sai for some reason, suddenly felt his heart pounding and he looked up with a smile.

Sakura was blushing again, wondering why she had pretty much just asked _Sai_ of all people, to ask her out. Maybe it was her chat with Ino sticking out in her mind. These last few weeks might be the last she would ever see of some people. And, after fruitlessly having carried a torch for Sasuke Uchiha all this time, maybe it was time to try something different. Sai, though socially inept (to put it lightly), always meant well, and really did try to get along with people. He seemed to really want Naruto to be his friend, but often went completely the wrong way about it –which was always hilarious.

He was a nice guy. A nice guy; who liked her, and who she was planning on giving a chance. Hell, she'd already kissed him –although just a peck.

And his drawings of her had been beautiful.

All of a sudden, they looked up in time to see Tenten chasing Shino across the other bridge about a hundred metres downstream. Tenten paused; midstride –catching sight of them. Instantly, she grinned wickedly, and sprinted across the bridge and down the path heading for their bridge.

"Ahh, Sakura; I look forward to calling you," Sai commented casually; tucking his book under his arm, "But I feel that I must follow 'Tag' convention now, and flee." Without another word, he shot off across the bridge as Tenten pulled up and cheekily tapped Sakura.

"YOU'RE IT!" the brunette declared with a grin; her face flushed joyfully, before she joined Sai is his escape. Sakura's mouth fell open in annoyance.

"Sai!" she exclaimed hotly; rocketing after the two of them.

* * *

"Whoa," Tenten commented; startled, as she skidded to a halt at the playground. A few moments later, Sakura pulled up right next to her; about to tag Ino, standing nearby –but stopping because there was something _much_ more important taking place on the jungle-gym bars.

"…Why are they shirtless? What are they doing? And why did no one tell me about this?" Ino inquired; wide-eyed and obviously just having arrived at the scene, herself.

"I don't know," Karui commented with a shake of her head; eyes not leaving the sight before the four girls.

Apparently there had been a truce called for a moment for several of the males in their class to all participate in a _chin-up competition; _with being shirtless apparently an important requirement.

Omoi, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Kankuro, Lee, Gaara and Sasuke all appeared to be warming up; stretching and doing a couple of press-ups on the bark of the playground in preparation.

"If I get sunburnt, this is your fault," Gaara growled to Naruto crossly; stretching his shoulders and cricking his neck.

"Don't worry, Gaara; you'll lose so fast that you'll get you put your shirt back on pretty soon," Kiba teased.

"Don't get upset when you lose, little brother," Kankuro chuckled; clapping his younger brother on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" Ino dared to breathe; drinking in the sight of the hottest guys of their year all shirtless and sweating from running and the heat.

"Karui, count us in," Neji demanded as they all positioned themselves underneath the bars.

"You guys are fucking going down," Naruto grinned in delight.

"You're fucking dreaming, Uzumaki," Sasuke snorted.

"Oh yeah? My body's ten times as powerful as yours, _Uchiha_!" the blonde sneered back.

"Play nice, children," Sakura teased, as Karui yelled out, "Go!" Immediately, the boys all hoisted themselves up onto the frame and began counting their chin-ups out loud.

"Oh god…" Tenten whispered, hands over her mouth and nose to prevent herself from hyperventilating, "…Oh, would you look at the abs on Neji…"

"…Kiba's biceps…" Ino breathed, "Hinata is one lucky lady…"

"Omoi, you're fucking slacking off already!" Karui shouted crossly, "Why aren't your muscles as impressive as Sasuke's? God…"

"I have to say, Gaara's really hiding a lot away behind those baggy clothes…" Sakura admitted appreciatively.

"_Why did Iruka have to take our phones_?" Ino complained melodramatically, "This was a once in a lifetime opportunity!"

"Ladies, control yourselves!" Kiba cackled, "…Form an orderly queue…"

"I wonder if Naruto's tan is natural…" Tenten wondered aloud.

" –I'm more wondering how it's possible for Sasuke and Gaara to be so _pale_!" Ino admitted; obviously struggling to think up some kind of explanation, "Like, they have no tan lines or anything!"

"Hey guys…" Kankuro panted, "I think…I think we're being objectified."

"I have no objection," Kiba admitted with a barking laugh as Omoi finally fell to the ground; exhausted since the other guys had picked up the pace. Karui just scoffed and rolled her eyes at his apparent incompetence.

" –Well that's because you're a fucking mutt," Neji remarked simply, as though it was fact.

"I told you; I'm not trying to take advantage of Hinata," Kiba sighed in exasperation, "How many rose bushes will you throw me into before you understand that?"

"…At least a few more," Neji growled mutinously; dropping to the ground and stalking over to retrieve his shirt. Kiba had apparently noticed the gleam in his eyes and let go of the bar; his expression going from nervous to mischievous in the space of about five seconds flat. Almost as soon as his feet touched the ground, he spun around and gave Naruto's shorts a good, hard yank.

Naruto let out a yelp and kicked out as his shorts and boxers sank dangerously low on his hips; tumbling off the bar and leaping up with a curse.

"Fuck you, Kiba!" he yelled; tugging his pants back up as he sprinted after the gleefully cackling Kiba.

" –Right behind you, Naruto…" Neji remarked with a smirk; joining in the chase. Gaara, Sasuke, Kankuro and Lee all dropped back to the ground one by one in amusement.

"…Looks like Naruto's tan's natural after all," Sakura commented in interest.

" –Dammit, Kiba…if you'd pulled just a little bit harder…" Ino cursed, and the other two girls just stared at his questioningly. She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Oh yeah…I'm in!" Sakura exclaimed; suddenly remembering. Instantly, Karui, Ino and Tenten scattered away from her, and the chase was back on. The pinkette sprinted straight for the stationary boys, who were forced to abandon their shirts and diffuse out in all directions to escape her.

" –Hey Iruka; you might want to see this," Kakashi commented with a great deal of amusement. Iruka looked across and down in interest and saw in a distance, a number of students that, judging from the array of eccentric hair colours, were his class; chasing each other across the playground.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"NO! Stop ganging up on me!" Kiba yelped; clambering up the fort and panicking when he saw that Naruto was shimmying up the slide, with Neji approaching the top of the climbing wall. "Argh!" He leapt on top of the wooden tunnel and began tentatively stepping across it. Naruto, who had made it to the top, dove through the tunnel madly on all fours; shaking it precariously, and reached the other side before him.

"You have made a very bad enemy!" he declared dramatically. Kiba looked from side to side, seeing both ends blocked. With a wild yell, he leapt down from the tunnel and broke his fall with a roll through the bark; practically coating himself in dirt.

"Gaara! Stop him!" Naruto exclaimed.

" –I'm _preoccupied_!" Gaara yelled back; looking over his shoulder and seeing that Sakura was right behind him. He swerved violently and began running for the climbing net; scrambling up to the top as best as he could. Sakura, deciding that it was too much waste of energy attempting that, changed her target to Kankuro, who thought he had escaped her notice.

"Waah!" he exclaimed; ducking away just before she managed to tag him. Sakura cursed in a rather unladylike manner and quickly joined in on the 'chasing Kiba' game.

"No! No!" he exclaimed; hurdling the seesaws and leapfrogging over the picnic table past Karui and Omoi.

"No! You're leading her to us!" Karui yowled.

"Haha! That's my mastermind plan!" Kiba chortled; wheeling back around to the playground and forcing Naruto almost within Sakura's reach.

"No! I refuse to be _it_!" Naruto shouted, peering down from the dead end anxiously as Sakura clambered laboriously up into the fort. "Sasuke! Catch me!" With that being his only warning, he leapt off the fort. A somewhat taken-aback Sasuke managed to sort-of catch him slash break his fall; staggering back under the blonde's weight.

It took a few seconds for the pair of them to realise that they were abnormally close, and Sasuke immediately dropped the blonde with a curse of, "Moron!" Naruto, dumped unceremoniously in a heap, felt a hand pat him on the head condescendingly.

"You're it!" Sakura declared cheekily as he looked up, before darting off again. Naruto literally thumped the ground in despair, before his head bolted up; eyes glaring accusingly at Sasuke, as though it was his fault that he'd gotten caught. Sasuke just cocked his head mockingly and spread his arms slowly as if to say, '_Come at me, bro_'.

Naruto launched himself across the bark and into a sprint; the others all knowing that they had a few moments of respite until Naruto's head cooled a little.

"You're so slow," Sasuke mocked; swinging along the flying fox and clambering up the ladder to the top of the fort, "No wonder you can't keep up!" As soon as Naruto had joined him at the top, Sasuke too-cool-for-school Uchiha _actually slid down the slide_; flipping his middle finger up at the blonde during his descent.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke snorted, "This is so boring. At least _try_, will you?" he jeered; incensing Naruto even further as the blonde descended via the fireman pole and sprinted after him; everyone laughing at the spectacle. Neji even stopped hunting Kiba to observe.

"Catch him, Naruto!"

"Run, Sasuke!

"Sasuke, quit provoking him!"

"Come on, I could probably beat you walking…" the Uchiha scoffed; slowing to a walk to prove his point and then violently accelerating over to the rolling log and leaping onto it. Naruto quickly followed suit, but the long had started to spin with Sasuke's momentum, and it was everything he could do just to keep his balance. Sasuke started jogging a little faster , and Naruto, instead of playing the balance game; lunged desperately for the Uchiha; grabbing him around his bare waist and tackling him to the ground.

"You're _it_!" Naruto proclaimed triumphantly; jabbing the pale skin of the raven's chest as he landed, straddling him. It took probably about six seconds for him to realise how he was positioned; after which, he leapt up with a crow of "No tag-backs!" before launching himself off into the distance; sticking his tongue out at the raven to hide his embarrassment.

Instantly knowing that they were now all in danger of becoming 'it', everyone in the immediate vicinity, sprang up; the boys collecting their shirts and vamoosing at top speed while the girls giggled to themselves and tried to escape as best they could. In moments, the playground was empty once more, but the air filled with shouting and laughter.

* * *

"Hah…hah…Have we…Did we lose him?" Neji panted as he leaned against the nearest tree; Choji collapsing to the ground in an exhausted heap.

"I –I think so…" Kiba stammered, "He…went after Juugo…"

"Ugh…" Naruto groaned. Suddenly, there was a dramatic, lazy yawn from somewhere up above them, and the four of them looked up in surprise to see Shikamaru lying against the tree trunk on a branch a few metres above them.

"…Shikamaru?" Choji remarked curiously.

"Oh…hey guys," he commented with another yawn, "What's going on?"

"…Haven't you been playing?" Neji sniffed flatly.

"Running isn't really my thing…" Shikamaru shrugged, looking down at them with his typical, lazy grin.

"…Have you been up there the _entire_ time?" Neji inquired haughtily.

"Maybe," he shrugged, "Come on up; it's a great hiding place up here…and I'm pretty sure I can see people having sex."

"Where?" Kiba exclaimed curiously, already in the air and scrambling up into the branches.

"You're a pervert, Inuzuka!" Neji snapped darkly as the four of them quickly ascended into the branches of the tree and joined Shikamaru's vantage point.

"Wow! You can see like half the gardens from up here!" Choji exclaimed; eyes wide.

" –Is that them down there?" Kiba inquired; squinting to try and get a better look.

"…There are two kinds of people…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

As the five of them looked down, they could see a shirtless guy with white hair on his knees behind a thin, red-haired female on her hands and knees; his hands up her skirt and obviously gripping her hips as his pelvis slammed against her repetitively.

"Holy crap," Kiba breathed, "Oi; Naruto! Isn't that your cousin, Karin?"

"Oh my god," Naruto exclaimed in a whisper as the woman raised her hips slightly. "Oh my god…that's totally Karin. _Holy shit_; is that Suigetsu?"

"Don't _watch_!" Neji hissed at them.

"Oh my god, this is too fucking good," Kiba chuckled evilly.

"…If you're about to do what I think you're about to do…" Naruto grinned wickedly.

Karin let out a low moan; feeling Suigetsu throbbing needily inside her as she ground her hips back to keep pace with him. Her practically-virgin entrance was stretched tight around his thick length and with every rough thrust she could feel herself drawing closer to climax.

"Mm…Suigetsu…" she moaned; her hands gripping the dirt fiercely, "…K-Keep going…"

"I'm close…" he whispered, his thrusts slowly losing rhythm and becoming more erratic. He leaned forwards and kissed her neck, and suddenly, as he reached around and massaged one of her breasts, she felt pleasure flooding through her in orgasm and she bit hard into her wrist to keep herself silent. A few thrusts later, Suigetsu let out a low grunt before his movements stopped; his breathing laboured.

"FUCK YEAH, SUIGETSU!" Kiba's voice crowed out from somewhere up above them.

"I AM TOTALLY TELLING UNCLE NAGATO ABOUT THIS!" Naruto hollered mockingly. Suigetsu looked over his shoulder and as he squinted, was able to catch sight of about five figures sitting up in one of the trees overlooking them.

"Holy crap," he commented as Karin lurched away from him; yanking her underwear back up from around her knees and desperately trying to make herself look more presentable. "Oh…" He waved up at them and heard crowing laughter in response as Karin promptly slapped him across the face and stormed off; yelling at him ferociously.

"You guys are pure evil," Choji commented, shaking his head incredulously as he settled back against the tree trunk, "Really, Naruto? You're going to tell her dad?"

"…Maybe…" Naruto shrugged, "It makes for _perfect_ blackmail material though!"

"Man…" Shikamaru suddenly commented, "…This really brings back memories, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Neji snapped snidely and the lazy genius just turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"First year of junior high, don't you remember?" he commented lazily, "We came here and played cops and robbers with the graduating seniors."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto exclaimed, remembering, "We were the last cops and we were chasing Sasuke, weren't we?"

"Yeah; and those seniors that were robbers kept blocking us, didn't they?" Choji frowned, "They sure played rough. But we all beat them in the end! Didn't you get knocked unconscious, Neji?"

"Shut up," Neji sniffed flatly, "He got lucky…"

"He got you tangled up in the net on the playground and you fell and hit your head when you got him…" Naruto laughed. Neji glared openly at them as they all burst out laughing at his misfortune, and finally, he had to smile slightly. "Man, that was such a good game! I was totally about to catch Sasuke too, and then he managed to get away and we had to get ready to go home before I did…" They chuckled again.

" –You fell in the river, didn't you, Kiba?" Shikamaru pointed out with a grin.

"Hey, shut up!" Kiba exclaimed hotly. "We made a pretty good team, didn't we? Even though we didn't catch Sasuke in the end, we still sort of won, right?"

"Totally!" Naruto grinned, "Man…that was a great game. Me and him ran through the fountains as well and he pushed me off one of the bridges into the river –and through the sandpit…" His eyes glazed over nostalgically.

"Pretty funny that he's the one chasing _us_ now," Shikamaru shrugged with a sigh.

"He's not chasing _you_," Kiba snorted, "Come on; come down, Shikamaru! It's fun! Well, when Neji's not trying to _throttle_ me, that is…" They all turned their gazes to Shikamaru, who finally sighed.

"Troublesome," he muttered, and they began clambering down from the tree gleefully.

They'd just touched back down to earth, when suddenly, a flash of red sprinted past followed by a Sasuke-shaped blur. Instantly, the five of them scattered, Naruto tagging along with Gaara, who looked like he'd been running for quite some time.

"Go on…without me…" Gaara gasped for air. "His stamina…is unparalleled…I'll sacrifice…"

"No! Gaara! Don't do this to me!" Naruto exclaimed; grabbing him by the wrist and trying to drag him along. "You can –"

"No! It has to be like this!" the redhead assured him, panting, "Save yourself!" Suddenly, Sasuke; urged on by a sudden second wind, leapt forwards towards the pair of them. His hand clipped Gaara on the shoulder before he and Naruto both went tumbling head over heels into the nearest garden.

Gaara let out a low breath before jogging off after Kiba, deciding against going after Naruto. He and Sasuke seemed to have some things they maybe needed to sort out.

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final one. I just really wanted to write something like this... I do love reconciliation and bonding moments! **

**xx K**


	4. Chapter 4

**Final chapter! What happened with Sasuke and Naruto! And shall there be resolution? Will Iruka finally see those bright smiles of junior-high-schoolers again?**

Lemon warning. 

* * *

Naruto opened the eyes that he hadn't known he'd closed, and found that his knees were currently planted firmly in the dirt either side of Sasuke Uchiha's hips. Blue eyes widened at the position, but for some reason discovered that he was unable to leap up.

Looking down, he quickly realised that this was because pale hands were gripping his thighs.

"S-Sasuke?" he inquired quietly; looking over his shoulders and seeing that they were completely out of sight of the path. "Y-You can let me…" He was about to finish his sentence, but found the words falling apart as he looked down and saw that Sasuke's mouth was set in a hard line. Not making any attempt to get back to his feet, Naruto sat back on his haunches and averted his eyes awkwardly.

"…Uhh…" he commented quietly, "Oops?"

"Naruto?" Sasuke queried in a low tone that sent a shiver down Naruto's spine. "You seem to keep ending up on me like this today."

"It's an accident!" Naruto hissed, "Keep your voice down!"

"…An _accident_, you say?" the raven muttered disbelievingly. "Naruto…"

"We had an agreement, I know," he snapped crossly; folding his arms, "And I've kept to it." He looked down again and regretted it immediately, unable to look away from Sasuke's deep, black eyes. "Sasuke…don't." He could feel the raven's pale thumbs rubbing circles against his inner thighs.

"Deny it all you want," Sasuke muttered; looking away. "There's a reason we agreed not to get close."

Naruto nodded shortly; closing his eyes for a moment and just savouring the feel of Sasuke's hands against his thighs. He knew that people had been saying that he and Sasuke had been different these days. They weren't as close; they fought more, and with real anger as opposed to general banter. Ever since summer, they had been…different.

And no one knew why…(or at least, that was what they thought).

* * *

Some people of their year group had holiday homes out at the beach, so they'd organised a huge event over the course of the week to celebrate summer and the fact that they were going to graduate soon. The Uchihas were one of the families that opened the doors of their holiday home to the excited teenagers. There had been drinking; a lot of it –for an extensive period of time. They'd had games, and swum in the ocean, and generally had a great time.

On the final night, Kiba and a few of his friends had set up a huge bonfire on the beach. There was music and food and drinks and dancing, and a big barbeque. Naruto had been having a fantastic time; pretty damn drunk and getting nowhere with Sakura, and then Sasuke had appeared and the pair of them had gotten into a pretty bad fight.

In the end, they'd both wound up covered in sand, nearly fallen in the fire, and eventually been separated by Suigetsu and Shikamaru. Together, they'd been sent back to the house to sort their differences out –Naruto didn't even remember what the fight had been over; it was just a drunken brawl.

Back at the Uchiha crib, they'd discovered that everyone was out. Naruto had toppled onto the couch; drunk and disorientated.

"Ugh…give…me some of that water…bastard…" he groaned queasily; and a glass of water was shoved into his hand. He gratefully held it to his face before promptly spilling it all down his shirt.

"Moron…you're going to get the couch all wet…" Sasuke growled angrily; taking the glass back from him and trying to tug the wet shirt off the blonde.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Naruto complained; swatting at him weakly and squirming underneath him.

"The couch will get wet," Sasuke snapped; finally succeeding in dragging the shirt off over Naruto's head before throwing the offending item across the room. Unfortunately, the movement made his drunken form unbalance, and he ended up tumbling straight on top of the blonde. Instantly, he found tanned hands latched around his neck.

"Go away, Naruto…" Sasuke complained; pushing at the blonde's face; only for Naruto to retaliate by taking one of his fingers into his mouth and running his tongue across it. "Gross!" Naruto just giggled; pressing their foreheads together and cheekily pressing a kiss against the raven's nose. "Naruto; stop it!" Naruto just laughed again; liking his game of 'make Sasuke uncomfortable'. He leaned up again and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Pfft! Naruto! Don't be fucking weird!" Sasuke snapped; pulling a face and sticking out his tongue distastefully. Naruto giggled and touched the tip of his tongue to Sasuke's, before kissing him again and taking his tongue fully into his mouth.

Sasuke pulled back again; only to find another open-mouthed kiss pressed to his lips. Once more, he tried to escape. Then, with the next kiss, he began kissing back. Not pulling away, he pressed his mouth against Naruto's; tongue sliding deep into his mouth as he pushed the blonde back against the couch.

Naruto let out a throaty moan; hands sliding up to grip Sasuke's damp, sandy hair; their kiss deep, sloppy and highly arousing in their inebriated state. Sasuke's fingers clawed at the couch as he ran his tongue along Naruto's jawbone; descending to his throat to press hot, wet kisses against his skin.

"Sasuke?" Naruto panted, his mind fuzzy as he found his legs spreading to either side of the kneeling raven.

"Mmm?" Sasuke murmured; sucking at the skin beneath his ear and making him gasp a little.

"Have you…ever done it?" the blonde questioned nervously; feeling Sasuke's groin rubbing up against his and making him arch a little in appreciation. Running a hand down the raven's chest, he discovered that his nipples were hardening with arousal.

"You offering?" Sasuke asked in a husky voice in Naruto's ear; grinding sensually against him and making the blonde beneath him quiver; grabbing at his back to urge him to continue. He moaned; rolling his hips up against Sasuke's; feeling himself growing hard as the Uchiha rose up and devoured his lips again.

"I-I'm serious," Naruto breathed; sliding a hand up Sasuke's shirt and the raven promptly taking the hint to take it off. Hindering item removed, he stooped again; their chests meeting as Sasuke ran a hand down Naruto's bare side and under him to grab a handful of his ass. As their hips pressed against each other again, he became completely distracted from his question.

After that, there was a bit of a time skip for Naruto, up until the point where he found himself lying on top of Sasuke with a cock halfway down his throat, and his own erection being sucked by the man beneath him. There was…_something_ forcing itself _inside him_; Sasuke having dragged the blonde's pants down as best he could. Naruto gave a moan; his tongue swirling around the throbbing erection in his mouth as he felt whatever was inside him brush past something that felt _so good_. Sasuke let out a groan at the vibrations reverberating around his cock and pushed a third finger into Naruto's entrance; stretching it wide and trying to find that spot that had made him make sure erotic noises.

"…E-enough…" Naruto suddenly whispered; dragging himself upright and into the Uchiha's lap. "S-Sasuke…you wanna…"

"Yeah," Sasuke immediately muttered; reaching up and dragging him in for a hot; fierce kiss as Naruto rose up high on his knees and grabbed the raven's erection; guiding it to his entrance. He flinched at the foreign heat making contact, but he was in too much of a drunken, rose-tinted state that he didn't care. Slowly; ever so slowly, he began sink down onto Sasuke's cock; the raven unable to resist bucking up slightly.

Naruto let out a cry of pain; forcing himself downwards again; panting heavily and tears beading in the corners of his eyes. He pressed his hands to Sasuke's chest, and slowly rose again before sinking down again. Slowly, he began to ride Sasuke; leaving the Uchiha to just moan in pleasure; bucking up to meet him as his pace increased.

"…Mmm…Sasuke…" Naruto moaned; finally used to the intrusion enough to actually start to enjoy it. He let out a gasp as a sudden wave of pleasure shot through him; nails digging into Sasuke's chest. With such an action, Sasuke suddenly flipped him onto his back; cock driving particularly deep in as he began savagely slamming his hips forwards; Naruto's legs pressed up against his chest.

"….Harder…" Naruto mewled; despite how hard he was already being pounded into. He could feel Sasuke's hips slapping against his ass as he buried himself to the hilt; could feel his cock pushing against his muscles and moving against his inner walls. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck; dragging him in for a deep kiss as the pair of them spiralled towards release.

Needless to say, it was an uncomfortable time waking up in the morning.

Naruto had woken up in the grass outside the Uchiha house; his pants haphazardly hanging low on his hips. Getting up had been painful; walking incredibly uncomfortable, and stairs nigh impossible. Everyone else was still fairly drunk, asleep, and hung over, so he managed to make it through to the shower without waking anyone; despite how much he was groaning and stumbling. His back hurt. His ass hurt. His hips hurt. His entire lower half ached like nothing else.

And then, when he'd clambered into the shower, he had discovered to his horror that his thighs were streaked with cum that, from the way it seemed to originate from his ass…didn't belong to him.

Fuzzy memories had swum back to him in flashes; snapshots of time where he saw himself arching into _Sasuke Uchiha_'s touch. As he curled up in the shower on his throbbing ass, with his face in his hands, he remembered the touch of Sasuke's hands on him; the feel of his lips; the pleasure from having him inside him; the warmth against his inner walls when he'd cum inside…

Oh god. He'd…he'd sucked another guy's dick. _Sasuke Uchiha…._his sworn rival. Not only that; he'd _had sex_ with him –lost _his virginity_ to him! And hell…he'd liked it!

…Liked it so damn much!

He and Sasuke didn't speak about it.

At school, they acted completely normal; acted like nothing had happened…but they both knew, that that incident was on their minds whenever they were close.

And then, one day after school, they'd both stayed after gym class use the weights, and ended up fighting in the locker room after their showers. Before Naruto knew what was happening, their towels were on the floor and he was pressed up against the lockers; Sasuke's tongue down his throat…and they were having sex again; Naruto bent over and letting him pound into him relentlessly from behind.

One other time that happened; disturbed by someone else before it could escalate to sex –but by that point it had become very clear that things weren't _normal_ between them. That drunken night together had ignited something that burst into flame whenever they were too close. What the pair of them had always thought was rivalry; competition…well it was that…but mingled with desire.

But this was their final year of high school. They didn't understand what there was between them, and desperately didn't want anyone to know, so they had agreed to keep their distance. Somewhere, though, that distance grew into hostility, and everyone around had noticed. Despite that, both Sasuke and Naruto had kept up this new, strained friendship…and things had changed.

Naruto let a small breath escape from between slightly parted lips as he felt Sasuke roll his hips up against him.

"…We can't," Naruto growled warningly; feeling the raven grind a little harder against him. Instead of replying, Sasuke grabbed his hands and yanked him forwards so that their foreheads were touching.

"Kiss me…" Sasuke demanded in a hoarse voice. "…It's almost graduation…"

"We swore it wouldn't happen again," Naruto reminded him flatly; but already his voice was growing husky from the proximity. Before he could stop himself, he was eating his own words as he leaned down and furiously locked lips with Sasuke.

Sasuke dragged the blonde in close; his hands coursing down lithe sides longingly as he kissed back passionately. He'd been trying to deny it for so long…that he was attracted to him; that there was more between them than either of them had ever thought.

"Nothing…nothing more…" Naruto warned quietly; feeling a hand slyly sliding down to grip his ass. "…I am _not_ going to be like Suigetsu and Karin…"

"What?" Sasuke inquired with a raised eyebrow.

" –They were totally fucking in a bush just before," the blonde chuckled.

"Holy crap," the raven breathed in surprise. "Sexual tension with them pretending to hate each other?" They both paused and looked at each other before smirking and leaning in to kiss each other again. Naruto gripped Sasuke's face tightly; savouring the warmth emanating from him. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed this until now –how much he'd just missed _Sasuke_. The whole game today…it had felt like how things had used to be.

"Fuck no," Naruto suddenly exclaimed, shaking off Sasuke's hands and getting to his feet, "Not again. This always fucking happens, and it fucks with my head. And just…_no_. It can't happen!" He grabbed at his blonde hair in exasperation and made an aggravated noise as Sasuke got to his feet as well; brushing dirt from his hair. "Ugh! Dammit!" With a disgruntled noise, the blonde stalked out from the bushes, cursing as he did so.

This was what happened whenever he…_did stuff_ with Sasuke! He'd just wind up getting attached…and he knew that for whatever reason, he and Sasuke was just…never going to happen. He was furious that he'd snapped again –after so long. Sasuke just had a way of making him…_lose it_.

He sighed heavily. There was the unpredictability of their classmates' reactions if any of them found out that he and Sasuke had at least _experimented_ with the same sex…

But more to the point, Sasuke Uchiha was loved by all, and sure, they'd slept together twice, but Naruto didn't know if the Uchiha was…exclusively into males. He'd likely had his share of women; the chicks seemed to throw themselves at him –so why the hell would _he; _plain old Naruto Uzumaki; be special? Sasuke likely had his pick of anyone he wanted. He probably just thought it funny messing with Naruto -he'd always loved screwing with the blonde's head. But after they'd slept together the second time, Naruto had actually gotten it into his head that maybe he could..._like_ Sasuke. But...Sasuke was probably just playing games.

So he couldn't get attached.

Which meant that he couldn't be near the Uchiha.

Annoyed at himself, but also trying to ignore the way his cheeks were burning and his lips were tingling, Naruto stalked off and started running towards the closest source of yelling.

* * *

"…This is all your fault," Neji declared flatly. Shikamaru just looked up at him; bored with the attitude, as he lounged back on his seat precariously, "And _stop_ that! We're going to fall in!"

"…It'd do you some good," Shikamaru rolled his eyes with a yawn, "Sit down."

"No, I will _not_ 'sit down'," the brunette snapped hotly.

Somehow, the pair of them had wound up running alongside each other as they were pursued by a rather smug, cackling Suigetsu, who seemed determined to catch one of them. Shikamaru had wanted to just slow down and get caught, but Neji had growled at him, saying that it would ruin the game for everyone else since he'd just find it all too troublesome and not bother taking the role of 'it' seriously.

And so they had ended up running along the path by the river. Some of the canoes that were rented out, for paddling around the pond, were waiting at the little dock, and both Neji and Shikamaru had found themselves heading in that direction.

Now, they were stranded in the middle of a filthy, dirty pond; surrounded by water weed, dregs of slime and ducks. And they didn't have a paddle.

"Shikamaru! Stop being lazy and help me figure out how we're going to get back to shore," Neji growled darkly.

"We'll get there eventually," he shrugged, and looked up to see Neji glaring down at him; arms folded, "Jeez, Neji, lighten up, will you?"

"Shikamaru, we're floating in the middle of a filthy pond," Neji reminded him flatly. "Don't tell me to lighten up." Shikamaru just rolled his eyes and leaned back again; the boat wobbling precariously. Why did Neji have to go and become so…troublesome? A few years ago, he could've sworn that there was…well, maybe something between them…but Neji these days…

He yawned again.

"If you're so worried about getting to shore, just jump in," he shrugged, "It's not deep."

"The depth is not the problem," Neji sniffed, "…The duck shit is." Shikamaru looked over the side of the boat and acknowledged that the pond was filthy. He looked up at Neji and watched him with his head leaning on one hand.

"…Quit staring at me," Neji sniffed haughtily; looking away, "…Two geniuses in a boat, without a paddle…sounds like the start of a bad joke."

"Come on, we'll just wade back," Shikamaru advised, sitting up on his haunches.

"No."

" –The old Neji was a lot more fun," he yawned.

"I don't know which Neji you're talking about," he replied flatly. "I would never have gotten into this pond water."

" –You were more open to suggestions," Shikamaru shrugged, and Neji's gaze darkened.

"Why are you bringing that up?" he inquired coldly.

"Bringing what up?" the lazy genius remarked innocently, "I'm just saying; I remember a Neji who, once-upon-a-time, won a mud-wrestling tournament and who we convinced to join our flour-bomb war on Iruka-sensei…"

"That was in junior high," Neji reminded him flatly. "I'm not like that anymore."

"Yeah…" Shikamaru sighed. "Sure…you grew up. We all did. But when did your little 'identity crisis' start?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I mean. The obsession with Instagram and becoming someone that's accepted and adored on the internet," he rolled his eyes, "The Neji we all knew didn't care what other people thought."

"Things change," he sniffed.

"…Was it because I kissed you?" It was silent for a long moment, before Neji glared at him angrily; Shikamaru's face a little bored.

" –Why would you bring that up?" Neji snapped.

"Well…we're stranded in the middle of a pond," he pointed out with a yawn, "…Thought we might as well sort that out. You've barely spoken to me since."

"You're deluded."

"Am I?"

"It was a stupid game, and that year you became lazy and unreliable; and I had no time for people like that."

"…I've always been like that," Shikamaru scoffed, "…And that wasn't the kiss I was talking about."

About two years ago, their friend group had been having a bit of a party. Sakura had brought out 'spin-the-bottle' –probably hoping to get a chance with Sasuke. Unfortunately, they were drunk enough to think that this was a good idea…and had wound up playing.

Shikamaru had had to kiss Neji. They'd been sitting next to each other at the time; Neji not even really participating.

"Ooh! Neji! You're finally getting a kiss!" Tenten teased brightly, and Neji had looked astonished.

"Pucker up, Hyuuga!" Kiba chortled. He'd never liked the guy all that much. He'd turned to face Shikamaru, who was sitting lazily; leaning back on his hands. With a sigh, the lazy genius had moved over to him, and before Neji had a chance to properly register what was going on, Shikamaru's lips were pressed up against his in a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

It might've been shock…or _something_… but whatever it was had made him automatically kiss back. A chorus of catcalls had risen up as Shikamaru went to draw back, but discovered that Neji moved with him to continue the kiss. It had continued for a few too many seconds longer than it should have; and had left Neji bright red and stalking from the room.

But that wasn't the only kiss they shared that night.

Now, Shikamaru had always had one eye trained on the Hyuuga. The pair of them had had reputations as geniuses since practically grade school, so he was always a little intrigued by him. Sometimes they'd play strategy games together; just to see exactly which of their genius prevailed. In grade school and junior high they'd almost been friends. Shikamaru had even…well; he'd even started to feel something a bit more for him –and from him, for that matter.

Sometimes Neji would sit too close, or when he thought Shikamaru wasn't looking, he'd turn pale eyes to him. Of course, Shikamaru always noticed, and found it a little…amusing. But he felt drawn to the Hyuuga, and thought it was reciprocated.

Hence why, later that same evening, in a slightly inebriated state, he'd found Neji and kissed him again. And by _found_, he'd accidentally run into him in the bathroom after breaking up the latest in the Sasuke versus Naruto fight saga.

He was still a little fuzzy on the details of how it happened, but he clearly remembered pushing Neji back against the sink and kissing him absolutely senseless. The Hyuuga's hands had gripped his back tightly; tongue determined not to yield. But eventually he had; Shikamaru dominating the kiss and ravaging his mouth.

…It was possible that things could've gotten…_stickier_…had Ino and Sakura come a-knocking on the bathroom door wanting to know if he was okay –since Naruto had sucker punched him in the gut by accident.

Ever since then, the pair of them had never been the same. Neji had started ignoring him…and his crazy obsession with all things Instagram had sprung up.

"You know what I think?" Shikamaru yawned as he got to his feet; the boat rocking precariously as he did so, "I think…that you liked it when I kissed you, and that freaked you out, and you thought people would judge you –blah-blah –so you found a place where you'd be accepted and adored and reassured of your self-worth…and that was Instagram…" He rolled his eyes dramatically and shrugged.

"It's hilarious that you think that you –" Neji suddenly went quiet as Shikamaru took a step forwards towards him.

"I kissed you coz I wanted to, you know?" he commented dryly, "I really thought we had something. But then you had to go and get all _troublesome_."

"Back off," Neji warned him; holding out a hand to stop him; only to realise that Shikamaru had taken a hold of that hand and used it to yank him a bit closer.

His eyes widened as he became suddenly aware that they were close. Too close. Their faces were merely inches apart, and automatically, Neji found himself tilting his head expectantly; the situation familiar, despite their last kiss having been two years ago. Most people he would've punched for getting this far into his personal space, but up until that night, he'd always been comfortable around him.

After that kiss though –that proper, full-on make out session in the bathroom of Kiba's house –he couldn't look him in the eye. His pride didn't want to let him admit that he liked it; that there was the possibility that he wasn't straight. What would his family and his peers think? His oh-so-traditional family; that would probably disown him if they knew; probably think him worthless.

So yes, he had maybe suffered a bit of an identity crisis…and retreated into the world of the internet, where the people were understanding and accepting, and where, if he put effort in, he could gain praise and fame; all the while hiding from reality and the fact that he didn't know who he was or what he wanted anymore.

Well; he had known what he wanted; and even if he tried to deny it, he couldn't stop dreaming about Shikamaru.

Smirking to himself with the knowledge that he was a hundred percent right about Neji's Instagram obsession, Shikamaru teasingly leaned forwards; as if to kiss him.

…And then, in a surprisingly swift movement, he grabbed Neji and leapt sideways into the pond.

Pond water erupted up around them in a ginormous splash. It was only thigh deep, but the dive had forced their entire bodies under the dirty water.

Shikamaru stood up first; obviously not too bothered by the filth. He looking down at his soaked, disgusting clothes and just shrugged as Neji emerged from beneath the surface like some kind of water monster; weeds and slime and god knows what clinging to his long, beautiful hair.

"Shikamaru!" Neji snarled; aggressively tossing his waterlogged hair off his face and turning to glare at the other boy. His white shirt was muddy and had gone completely see-through, and he looked _furious_. "_Why did you do that_?"

"Well, we weren't going to get back any other way," he shrugged.

"If you wanted to jump in so bad, you could've towed me back in the boat!" he reminded him darkly; splashing him with filthy water, "This is _disgusting_! It smells _awful_! I don't know _what_ is touching my feet…"

"…On the plus side, you were going to let me kiss you," Shikamaru commented with a small smirk; clearing the water out of one of his ears. Neji glared at him for a moment; gritting his teeth.

"You're a menace," he growled, before flicking water up at his face and storming off through the disgusting water; cringing and muttering angrily under his breath; leaving Shikamaru to tow the boat back to shore.

_Well, he didn't deny it_.

Maybe he should've snuck in a kiss before throwing them into the pond?

Nah.

"Let's go to the fountains; we can clean off there," he suggested; getting a middle finger flashed back at him but no protest. Maybe the old Neji was still there?

Or maybe he just hated being dirty enough to jump in a water fountain?

Either way, Shikamaru was amused.

* * *

"I don't understand," Iruka commented flatly as he and Kakashi approached the giant water fountain near the centre of the gardens. All around him, his students were appearing; hot, flustered and covered in all manner of flora. Kiba was scratched and tattered; like he'd been dragged through a rose garden; Gaara was covered in sand and mud; more than one of them was dirty with bark chips, and Neji and Shikamaru were both soaking wet –and apparently smelling terribly, from the way their classmates were pulling away from them.

" –Naruto, Sasuke; get down from there," Kakashi called out lazily; shielding his eyes with a hand as he looked up into one of the trees and saw that the two students were scaling one of the bigger trees; apparently seeing who could get the highest, "It's not safe up there." Iruka turned and nearly fainted from shock at seeing how high up they were.

"Get down here immediately!" he called out in a pain voice, "Both of you!"

"_But I was winning_!" Naruto's distant voice could be heard whining.

"No you weren't," Sasuke argued.

"If Iruka says _down_, then come down," Kakashi hollered. The two boys paused for a moment, seemed to settle on a draw, before slowly beginning their descent again. The two teachers wandered over to the tree to make sure that they weren't struggling.

"I…I can't run anymore…" Sakura declared in exhaustion; toppling onto the grass and just lying there. Kakashi elbowed Iruka in amusement and Iruka stared in wonder.

Those smiles! Those adorable, happy smiles; they were back! There was light back in their eyes, he noted with delight. Ino had collapsed beside Sakura, and the two were giggling amiably; he heard a snatch of something about Suigetsu and Karin…It was so nice to see them talking to each other.

"Did you see the way I dodged Juugo?" Kiba was exclaiming dramatically to Sai –who had never really been included in group activities, but was sitting amongst them now like he was one of them. " –It was totally awesome; I did like this dive roll…"

" –You almost hit a wasp nest," Juugo reminded him disapprovingly.

"Almost," Kiba assured him, "But that probably would've been nothing compared to the amount of rose bushes Neji pushed me into!"

"…You _did_ kiss his cousin," Shino pointed out.

"How does _everyone_ know about that?" Kiba whined.

"…Neji was trying to kill you," Kankuro reminded him, "…And you hadn't said anything more about his Instagram. Had to be Hinata related." Kiba glared at him and then blushed as he caught Hinata waving shyly over at him before turning away sheepishly to giggle with the other girls.

"I don't understand," Iruka repeated and Kakashi just looked at him knowingly; seeing Shikamaru and Neji pulling off their shirts and apparently trying to wash them in the relatively clear water of the fountain. There was suddenly a loud _'oof_' from behind them, and they discovered that Sasuke and Naruto had finished their descent; Naruto promptly falling from the last branch and landing on top of Sasuke's.

"Oi; watch it, you clumsy moron," Sasuke snapped in irritation.

"Hey! Not my fault you were underneath me, bastard!" Naruto growled crossly as he got up with a yank of Sasuke's hair.

" –Pulling my hair? What are you, five?" the raven sniffed.

" –Boys; why are you_ still_ fighting?" Iruka exclaimed in exasperation; hands on hips like a scolding mother. "Can't you play nice?"

"…He's a using bastard, that's why," Naruto snorted, getting up and folding his arms; elbowing Sasuke in the forehead.

"I'm a 'using bastard'?" Sasuke glared aggressively.

"Yeah! You just take-take-take, without any thought for other people!" the blonde snapped.

"…Oh, here we go," Shikamaru muttered under his breath; facepalming.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke was genuinely confused.

"You just think it's fun to play with people; even if they don't _mean_ anything to you!"

"_That's_ what you think I'm doing? Jeez…you're a fucking moron, you know that?"

"Stop calling me a moron!" Naruto snapped.

" –Someone fill me in; I don't know what's going on," Iruka exclaimed in confusion.

"Hey, Uzumaki!" Suigetsu hollered lazily from the fountain, "…I don't know why you're going and accusing Sasuke of playing you. He let you steal his virginity, didn't you?" There was a shocked gasp (and a few squeals) from their entire class.

"I didn't _let_ him –"

"I didn't _steal_ his –_what_?" Naruto exploded; glaring at the Uchiha, "You were a virgin?" There was another gasp as his accidental slip, as opposed to a denial, proved to everyone present that they had slept together. He clamped his hands over his mouth and made a horrified squeaking noise.

"Suigetsu, are you fucking kidding me?" Sasuke snapped angrily. Suigetsu just shrugged.

"Oh come on, Sasuke; half the class knew."

" –What do they know? What's there to know? I don't know what –" Naruto rambled in his belated defence, before seeing that everyone was looking at him deadpanned –wondering why he was trying to deny things now.

" –Who do you think re-dressed and separated you guys when you both coma'd on the couch naked at the beach party?" Suigetsu sniggered. "You probably didn't notice Hinata accidentally walking in on you either." Hinata blushed fiercely.

" –And I saw you guys fucking in the locker room," Shikamaru added from where he was washing his hair in the fountain. Naruto just stared at them in disbelief; probably fighting off the urges to run away or faint.

" –Hah! You can_not_ tell dad about Suigetsu now!" Karin exploded, coming up and punching her cousin viciously in the gut, "I can't _believe_ that _you're_ the asshole that took Sasuke's virginity!"

"…Pun intended?" Kiba sniggered, and everyone burst out laughing; only to try and repress it when Karin glared at them all, "…So…Karin….you and Suigetsu, eh?" Karin's cheeks suddenly turned the same colour as her hair as she turned to look at her class nervously. Suigetsu blew her a mocking kiss and just gritted her teeth; tossing her hair as she headed back over to sit with the girls.

"My…my innocent little students…" Iruka whispered, a hand over his mouth, "Kakashi…I can't believe this…"

"Remind me again why I'm a using bastard?" Sasuke commented flatly, and Naruto turned to look at him sheepishly.

"…I um…I kinda…thought that um…I was just…kinda…"

"You thought that I just slept with anyone that was offering?" the Uchiha remarked dangerously.

"Well, kinda, yeah," Naruto snorted, "I mean, everyone's totally all over you, and…"

"…That doesn't mean I want to be inside them." Naruto's cheeks lit up in embarrassment at that, and the catcalls started.

"You uhh…you wanted to…be…" he couldn't finish the sentence; just pointed at himself and blinked blankly.

"…I thought that was implied by the fact that I was."

"_Don't say it like that_!"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing!" the blonde squawked.

"Wait, wait," Iruka frowned; his own cheeks hot with embarrassment for Naruto. "So…all of this…"

" –Sexual avoidance," Shikamaru offered as a suitable phrase.

" –_Sexual_ –" Iruka mumbled the word, "…Avoidance…was because Sasuke and Naruto slept together…but Naruto didn't want to get involved…because he thought that Sasuke was a player that didn't like him, and just thought he was easy?"

"I think you summed it up perfectly, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi commented; apparently trying to withhold his laughter.

"And you wonder why I call you a moron!" Sasuke growled flatly.

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" Naruto stammered.

" –To be fair," Suigetsu reminded him, "…If Sasuke had actually had sex before you, don't you think that everyone would know about it? Much like how they currently do." Everyone present nodded in agreement; still giggling to themselves.

"Wait…why is everyone okay with this?" Naruto demanded to know, "You find out that we had sex with each other, and _this_ is your reaction?"

"…To be honest, Naruto; I think everyone's had their suspicions about the two of you for years now, even if we didn't want to believe it," Sakura pointed out, "…Everyone knows that all you and Sasuke can focus on is each other."

"That is _not _true –" Naruto was immediately shouted down by the rest of the class. "I hate the –" The rest of his sentence was suddenly cut off as Sasuke swiftly turned him to face him and kissed him right there; in front of everyone. Again; the catcalls went up as an incredibly embarrassed Naruto pulled back; only to have Sasuke lean forwards insistently and press their lips together once more. This time, he visibly kissed back; amid cheers.

"See, Neji," Shikamaru commented conversationally to the boy standing beside him, "I don't know what you were so worried about." Neji was blushing slightly, and fiddling with his shirt. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "…Hey, I know something you can Instagram…"

"…What?"

Before Neji had time to react, Shikamaru leaned forwards and kissed him deftly on the lips; withdrawing beyond the Hyuuga's reach to escape any punch that might be let off in retaliation. Instead of swinging, Neji just stood there; his brain flat-lining as he blinked in disbelief.

"…I didn't have my iPhone," was all he managed to come up with as a response.

"Well then, we might just have to do it again," Shikamaru replied smoothly, turning away with a shrug, "…Somewhere where our classmates _aren't_ watching." Neji's eyes widened in horror as he turned to see the smug, excited faces of his class chuckling gleefully at him.

"That wasn't –" he immediately exclaimed, "No; he just…I didn't…"

"Neji and Shika, sitting in a tree…" Tenten sang in delight.

"…Or pashing in a _bathroom_!" Ino and Sakura shrieked in delight; their mischievous eyes _knowing_. Neji paled drastically as Shikamaru took a seat on the edge of the fountain and just smirked at him simply.

"_Is there anyone else_?" Kiba hollered obnoxiously; referring to the fact that four of their classmates had in the last half hour, been outed.

"Well, Iruka and I are getting married, if that counts?" Kakashi offered with a shrug. This time, roars and gasps erupted from the class as they looked over to Iruka to confirm this fabulous news. Iruka swatted Kakashi crossly.

"I told you to keep this professional!" he snapped in embarrassment, "I didn't want them knowing!"

"Ooh, Iruka-sensei; dating a co-worker!" Sakura teased as Ino squealed, "OH MY GOD, CUTE!"

" –Have you had sex at work?" Kiba inquired crudely.

"No! Don't wanna know that!" Karui snapped; swatting him over the head. Iruka just wound up stammering and covering his face in embarrassment as Kakashi just smiled at them mysteriously. Thankfully, the situation was saved by Sakura squawking, "Oh come on guys; get a room!" All eyes turned to Sasuke and Naruto, who were on the ground now; Sasuke on top of Naruto as the two of them made out ferociously.

"…Or maybe a bush?" Kiba teased; looking pointedly at Suigetsu, "I hear that gardens are a perfect place for sex."

"…They're better than a _locker room_," Suigetsu mocked, and Naruto extracted his tongue from Sasuke's mouth to glare at him and yell, "Shut up!"

"But, you know; you'd have to ask _Naruto_…" In a split second, Sasuke was on his ass on the ground and Naruto was sprinting after a laughing Suigetsu. As he passed by the fountain, he took a flying leap through the air and tackled the other boy directly into the water; sending a fresh wave pouring over both Shikamaru and Neji.

All four of them spluttered and coughed; completely drenched and bedraggled. Suigetsu was helpless with laughter; splashing around like a little kid.

"God…you're such an idiot…" Sasuke hollered out, in a way that Iruka had now decided was his way of making sure that Naruto's attention returned to him. It worked, like usual, and with a wicked gleam in his eyes, a drenched Naruto was hurtling across the grass towards a suddenly very worried, rather _dry_ Sasuke. Getting the idea, Suigetsu leapt up and made a beeline for Karin; water scattering everywhere.

Within minutes, the entire class was involved.

Iruka and Kakashi watched from a safe distance as their eighteen-year old students frolicked through the water fountain; splashing each other and chasing anyone who made an attempt at staying dry. Sakura and Ino were drenched and squealing as dragged Sai through the fountain by his arms. Tenten and Omoi were using their shoes to scoop up and throw water at anyone that came near. Lee was dancing in the fountain.

Only Neji refused.

"Oh come on…" Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Hinata dumped yet another load of water over her cousin's head. "Neji…"

"Come frolic!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I don't _frolic_," Neji snapped, "I have never frolicked. I shall not frolic."

"But it's so much fun!" Kiba teased, "Even Gaara's doing it!"

"I'm not frolic –" Gaara informed him as Naruto kicked up a huge wave of water in his face. "…ing…" He glared at Naruto; his red hair plastered to his face and his baggy clothes sticking to his thin frame. "…Uzumaki, you are going down." Naruto cackled gleefully as he ungracefully leapt through the water; knocking down a waterlogged Shino as Gaara stormed after him; kicking up water as he went.

"Come on, Neji," Sakura teased; flicking water at him. He didn't budge.

"Neji…" Shikamaru sighed and then just nodded pointedly at Omoi and Lee. The pair of them nodded, and the three of them physically picked up the Hyuuga and dropped him in the fountain.

"That's it; you are all _so dead_!" Neji snapped, as he rocketed out of the water; his hair momentarily blinding him as he blundered around; kicking up water. Everyone burst out laughing as the stuck up Neji finally properly joined in.

"Iruka…are you tearing up?" Kakashi teased.

"No!" the younger man retorted hotly, "I…I just…hay fever…" He smiled down at the students down in front of him as they raced across the grass –the students from the other classes having heard the commotion and arrived to find a full-scale water fight in progress. Suigetsu was dancing flamboyantly along the edge of the fountain; apparently making fun of Karin, who was hot in pursuit.

"You know what?" Iruka added, rubbing his eyes and looking down fondly on his students as he watched Sasuke openly mocking Naruto; only to have the blonde chase after him; clutching at his waterlogged pants to keep them up, "…You know how with children…if a boy likes a girl, he'll tease her?"

"Mmm."

"And if a girl likes a boy, she'll always choose to chase _him_?"

Kakashi just chuckled to himself in agreement.

"…Do you think they ever really grow out of it?" Kakashi appeared to ponder this for a moment.

"Nope," he admitted, before hoisting Iruka up over his shoulder and jogging down to the fountain to toss him right into the water along with their students.

"Kids!" Iruka shouted out urgently; and almost as soon as he touched the water, Kakashi found himself drenched by Iruka's students, rushing to their teacher's defence. He laughed, as the two teachers joined the water fight –much to the disbelief of the other classes…who were quickly forced to scatter as the water fight escalated.

* * *

Iruka chuckled to himself in delight as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat on the bus ride back home. The floor of the bus was slippery with water, and all of them were completely drenched. As he looked over his shoulder, he was happy to discover that it was like looking back in time to the beginning of junior high –despite the fact that they'd gotten their technology back.

Sakura and Ino were sitting together; laughing and talking and teasing Karui and Omoi who were in the seats in front of them –phones forgotten. Kiba and Hinata were sitting together; smiling –with Neji two rows in front of them, glaring back at them –but being held back from lunging for Kiba by a bored-looking Shikamaru. The bus was full of noise and excitement, and he knew that they were all having a good time. Things were back to how he wanted them to be.

" –Seventy-three bottles of beer on the wall! Seventy-three bottles of beer! Take one down…pass it around…seventy-two bottles of beer on the wall –" Naruto, Lee and Sai were singing enthusiastically.

"Shut _up_!" Sasuke complained; hands over his ears, "That's enough!"

" –_Seventy-two bottles of beer on the wall_!" Naruto's voice rang out even louder –directed right at the raven, who was sitting next to him in the back seat of the bus.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"_SEVENTY-TWO BOTTLES OF BEER_!" The shoving started.

"Naruto! Don't make me come back there!" Iruka warned.

"_TAKE ONE DOWN, PASS IT AROUND; SEVENTY-ONE BOTTLES OF BEER –_" The entire bus shouted at their teacher; all joining in the song –even Sasuke. Iruka clamped his hands over his face and dragged them down his cheeks in aggravation as they all doubled their volume excitedly; singing along and rather pleased with themselves. They were dirty, wet, bruised, battered and stiff from the day; but they were light-hearted, in good spirits and actually interacting. All because of one stupid game of tag started by his ridiculous boyfriend.

"_SEVENTY-BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL…._"

"Would you rather we hadn't let them bond?" Kakashi teased. Iruka just shook his head with a weak smile as he clamped his hands over his ears.

"_TAKE ONE DOWN…_" the class chorused.

"SASUKE, STOP MOLESTING ME!"

"STOP SINGING THEN!"

"_SIXTY-NINE BOTTLES OF BEER ON THE WALL!_" Naruto crowed in Sasuke's face.

" –I LIKE THE SOUND OF THAT –"

"SASUKE, GET OFF ME!"

"I'll separate them," Kakashi laughed, seeing Sasuke's hands wandering and Naruto not _really_ protesting. The pushing and shoving intensified…but then again, so did the singing; Naruto apparently determined to not stop singing no matter what.

Well…Iruka had wanted them to end the year united; parting as friends -maybe as more. Or maybe they wouldn't be parting forever. He smiled softly to himself. If a migraine and burst eardrums were the price for seeing his students happy and laughing together as friends again, he supposed he could listen to another sixty-eight bottles of beer.

* * *

**And done! **

**Sorry it's a bit fast and all over the show; just really felt like writing something like this, and this is what I ended up with! Hope you liked! In some ways, we stay kids, right? And some things don't change, right? And high school... well... It's something that it's nice to end on a good note. Happy endings, yay!**

xx K


End file.
